The Magic of the North
by TheScene01
Summary: When Berk is faced with a new island that is either foe or enemy it's up to Hiccup and the dragon riders to venture to these new and possibly dangerous lands. However, when they're attacked by dragons Hiccup goes missing and wakes up in a village! Who are these vikings that claim to be chosen by the moon? (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1:A New Journey Begins

**A/N:** Not gonna lie this is my first crossover and Hijack story. I will apologize in advance if any of the characters are a bit OOC. Furthermore, so no one is confused this story is a bit pre HTTYD2 so everyone is HTTYD2, but it's a bit before HTTYD2 so I will be walking through that in the story along with some events from ROTG. Also, everyone is a viking so it's a bit of a viking AU. If you see any of these * look at the end of the chapter for notes and it will give you detailed information of what you need and/or want to know. Oh, and Jack will not show up until between Chapters 2 and 4. Also, in the beginning Hiccup is with Astrid that will change later since the main ship of this story is Hijack.

 **Summary:** When Berk is faced with a new island that is either foe or enemy it's up to Hiccup and the dragon riders to venture to these new and possibly dangerous lands. However, when they're attacked by dragons Hiccup goes missing and wakes up in a village! Who are these vikings that claim to be chosen by the moon? Who exactly is Jack Frost and why doesn't he have all of his memories? Hiccup will soon gain the answer to these questions. However, when darkness arises the only way to keep Jack safe is to take him to Berk! Hiccup will soon discover more problems than his struggles of his future chiefdom, especially when it comes to a certain ice wielding viking.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins**

The wind whipped past a massive body as both a man and a dragon zipped through the sky. They twisted, turned, and spiraled through the air. Now to anyone that was not a resident of Berk this sight would be shocking. Not to mention baffling. Why would a viking ride a dragon? But that's what it was. The man's freckled face and auburn hair was covered and obscured by a metal spiked helmet. His deep emerald eyes the only part visible through a slot in the helmet. The man was dressed clad in green clothing that was covered by brown leather and furs that kept his armor in place. The dragon he was riding was a night fury with scales as dark as night, vivid forest green eyes, and a missing tail fin that was replaced with a red prosthetic tail fin. In the sky the man was free with no worries or problems. He adjusted the tail fin as the both of them swerved around rocky structures.

"What do you think Toothless? One more time around the island?" The rider asked, patting the dragon's head.

Toothless warbled in agreement. His rider let out a chuckle as he adjusted the tail fin and the both dived down. Toothless tucked in his wings before leveling back out and swooping up a bit higher.

"Hiccup!"

The man in question turned his emerald gaze behind him to see another dragon rider. The dragon was a Deadly Nadder with blue and yellow scales, golden eyes, and a spiked tail. Its rider was a young woman with blonde hair worn in a single braid that draped over her shoulder and crystal blue eyes. She like the young man was dressed in leather, furs, and armor. Her armor consisted of armored shoulder pads and an armored pleated skirt.

"Hey, Astrid." The man addressed as Hiccup greeted the woman.

"Stormfly and I have been looking for you." Astrid said, patting her dragon's head. "Stoic has something important to discuss with everyone."

Hiccup sighed. "Of course he does. Well, you heard her bud. Time to head back."

The night fury let out a soft warble of dissatisfaction as both dragons turned around carrying their riders back to Berk. The dragons made quick time zipping through the air at high speeds. They landed in the town square. Both riders dismounted from their dragons and Hiccup removed his helmet. They started on their path to the Grand Hall.

"So any idea what this is going to be about?" Hiccup inquired.

"Probably has to do with the fact that the scouts returned."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"It is when they were attacked by dragons. I don't know all the details so I can only tell you what I've heard. We'll hear it all once we get to the Grand Hall." The blonde explained with the knowledge she held on the subject.

Hiccup nodded in agreement as they stood before the massive doors. Pushing through the doors the first to greet them was another fellow rider.

"It's about time you got here!"

The man that spoke had black hair with a metal helmet that had ram horns protruding from the top resting on his head. Like most viking men he was tall with a strong muscular build. He has a bit of facial hair growing into a dark mustache. His posture was confident and arrogant as he gazed at the two with green eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Snotlout." Hiccup drawled sarcastically.

"Hiccup! There ya are. Nice ta see ya decided ta join us. Come now. Ya best join Stoic."

The man that spoke was larger than Snotlout and older than all three young adults. He had a long blonde mustache that hung in braids down his face and blue eyes. He had a hook for one of his hands and a peg leg.

"Okay. Got it Gobber." Hiccup said to the large man. " I'll see you later guys."

With that said the auburn haired man continued to the large table where his father stood at the head of it. Stoic the Vast was an easy man to spot. As the chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe Stoic was a tall and large built man. He was very strong. The man in question standing at the head of the long table had red hair with a braided beard and mustache. On his head like many other vikings rested a metal helmet with horns protruding from each side.

"Hey, dad." Hiccup greeted as he stopped next to his father.

"Hiccup! Good you're here. Now we can begin." Stoic said with satisfaction. "Listen up everyone! As you all know we sent scouts to the north to confirm if there was in fact a village of magic users. There have been stories of an island filled with hostile magic users. We've all heard the stories. The scouts were able to confirm there was a village right before being attacked by wild dragons. From what I was told by one of the men the dragons were a breed we've yet to lay eyes on."

There was an uproar as people clamored for answers. Voices blended together as words were shouted.

"What do we do?!"

"What if they attack Berk?!"

"We best destroy them before they destroy us!"

"SILENCE!" Stoic bellowed silencing everyone in the building. "We've been at peace for too long. If another war breaks out we will not b the cause of it! We haven't even confirmed if that village is filled with magic users."

"Aye. That may be well and good, but we've no idea what these people are capable of. We should be prepared if it comes ta a fight."

The man that spoke bore a great resemblance to Snotlout except older, taller, and had more facial hair.

"Spitelout! It's too dangerous to send someone on a boat to investigate." Stoic said firmly.

"What about a dragon?" Hiccup interjected.

"Absolutely not!"

"Dad think about it! The riders and I can go and check it out. We'll be safe with the dragons and we'll be able to stay out of sight. Afterwards we'll come right back. We could be wrong about them being hostile."

"Aye. The boy is right Stoic." Gobber agreed.

Stoic looked at Hiccup as if debating before he finally spoke. "Alright. But you get out of there if it gets too dangerous."

"We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard."

"That's my boy! Alright! It's decided! Hiccup will lead a team to these northern islands and return with what they find."

There was talking among the crowd as it began to slowly disperse. Hiccup quickly shuffled out of the Grand Hall. As soon as he edited the building he was rejoined by Toothless.

"Hey, bud. Let's get to the academy. _._ " He said as both man and dragon started the trek to the _Dragon Academy.*_

The emerald eyes man was curious though. He wondered what kind of dragons they would find. Maybe even be able to track down another night fury. That would be great for Toothless if he wasn't the last of his kind. He also wondered what the people would be like. Would they be peace faring people or would they be bloodthirsty like Dagur and the Berserkers had once been? With that thought the man and dragon entered the academy.

"Look out!"

Hiccup quickly sucked and rolled out of the way as a fireball hit the wall above where Hiccup had just been. Toothless growled annoyed as Hiccup got back up to his foot and prosthetic, dusting himself off.

"Hiccup are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Fishlegs."

Fishlegs was a tall young man with a larger build than the others in their group. He had blonde hair mostly covered by a helmet and bright green eyes. He had facial hair growing into a mustache and beard. Not too far behind Fishlegs was his dragon Meatlug. Meatlug was a Gronkle with brown and beige scales. Like most dragons she had yellow tinted eyes. Her build was large and robust. As Hiccup lifted his gaze he saw that not far from him was Astrid and Stormfly. A bit away from her was Snotlout and his Monsterous Nightmare, Hookfang. Hookfang was large towering over many of the other dragons with scales varying shades of red and black with black horns sitting atop the dragon's head. Some places away were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The two always dressed similar to each other. Tuffnut unlike his twin sister wore his blonde hair in multiple braids. Ruffnut in difference to her twin wore her hair in two braids hanging down each side of her face. Behind the twins was their dragon, Barf and Belch. Barf and Belch was a Hideous Zippleback. Unlike other dragons this one had two heads with long necks. It had a horn above its snout on each head and green scales that faded into yellow in one areas.

"Wasn't us." The twins said immediately.

"Of course it wasn't." Hiccup drawled sarcastically. "Alright as I'm sure all of you know by now we're going on a mission. It's a stealth mission. We're to head north to check and see if these people are hostile or not."

"Should we really bring Snotlout for a stealth mission?" Astrid questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!"

"Well, we'll need him in case things don't go as planned."

"I've got a better idea! I say Hookfang and I teach them what happens when they mess with Berk!" Snotlout said with a cocky smirk causing Hiccup to sigh.

"Snotlout we can't do that. If there's going to be a fight we're not going to be the ones to start it."

Fishlegs nodded in agreement. "This is a bit exciting! There are unknown species of dragons there! Just think what we can find!"

"Can we cause an avalanche there?" Tuffnut asked.

"No." Astrid said immediately.

"Aww." The twins sighed with a crown.

"Alright gang. We'll be leaving tomorrow so make sure to be packed and rested. We leave in the morning." Hiccup said as the others went back to what they had been doing earlier.

"What do you think we'll find there?" Astrid asked inquisitively.

"Well, we'll find a lot of snow and a new breed of dragon. So that's the obvious. Hopefully the people are not hostile."

"I guess we'll find out. Even if they are at least we'll be prepared if they ever set their sights on Berk."

"I'd rather it not come to that."

"Don't worry about it babe. You'll figure it out. I'll see you later. Gotta go pack for tomorrow." The blonde said, placing a quick kiss to Hiccup's cheek before leaving with Stormfly following her.

Hiccup smiled as he turned his gaze towards Toothless. "Come on, bud. Let's go home."

With that said they left the arena and started on the path home.

"What do you think we'll find bud? We'll be finding something that's for sure. It'll be something if we're able to track down another night fury." Hiccup spoke to the dragon getting a few excited warbles in reply causing him to chuckle.

He entered his house to see his father placing some food on the table.

"Hey, dad." Hiccup greeted.

"Hiccup." Stoic greeted in return.

Hiccup walked over and pulled out a basket of raw fish setting it in front of Toothless. The night fury immediately dug in taking mouthfuls of the fish and gulping it down. The emerald eyed man sat at the table with his father. He cut a piece of the cod of his plate and placed it in his mouth.

"How long do you think it'll take ya?" Stoic asked taking a drink of _mead.*_

"With any luck when we get there it will only take a few days. At max a week."

Stoic nodded. "Aye, but you be careful. If they do have magic I don't want you or the others engaging them until we know what they can do."

"I know, but hopefully it won't come to that." Hiccup said taking a drink of mead before taking a few more bites of food. "Besides if anything happens we've got the dragons. Well, dad I'm going to pack for tomorrow."

"Alright son."

Hiccup went upstairs followed by Toothless. Once he made it to his room he removed Toothless's saddle and prosthetic tail fin. The night fury bounded off to the stone slab that functioned as his bed. Toothless used a small amount of his fire breath to warm up the stone slab before laying on it. Hiccup grabbed a brown satchel and he started packing the necessities he'd need. He packed some water, two spare prosthetics, and fish for Toothless among other things. He removed his inferno blade followed by his armor piece by piece until he was left in his long sleeved green shirt and brown trousers. He sighed as he stripped out of his clothes and into a pair of comfortable cotton pants and a shirt. The auburn haired man removed his prosthetic setting it aside. He crawled under the furs on his bed blowing out the single candle on his bedside.

"Good night Toothless."

He received a soft purr in reply as he drifted off to unconsciousness. The week ahead was going to be exciting. This was just the beginning of a new journey.

 **Notes:**

The Dragon Academy is formed in Dragons Defenders of Berk. It's the old arena they used to use to kill the dragons.

Mead is an alcoholic beverage created by fermenting honey with water, sometimes with various fruits, spices, grains, or hops.


	2. Chapter 2: The Village

**A/N:** Okay, so in case anyone is confused of their ages all the characters from HTTYD is the age they are in HTTYD2 so that means Hiccup is like 20 in this. Also, in this story I was aiming to have Jack still in his teens, but coming of age so I decided to make Jack 18 in this story. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Feel free to tell me if I have any typos and where because sometimes I type too fast and don't see them. That and I'm in the process of looking for a Beta Reader.

 **Summary:** When Berk is faced with a new island that is either foe or enemy it's up to Hiccup and the dragon riders to venture to these new and possibly dangerous lands. However, when they're attacked by dragons Hiccup goes missing and wakes up in a village! Who are these vikings that claim to be chosen by the moon? Who exactly is Jack Frost and why doesn't he have all of his memories? Hiccup will soon gain the answer to these questions. However, when darkness arises the only way to keep Jack safe is to take him to Berk! Hiccup will soon discover more problems than his struggles of his future chiefdom, especially when it comes to a certain ice wielding viking.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 2: The Village**

Hiccup leaned against Toothless as he slipped a _spyglass*_ into the brown satchel he packed the night before. He glanced over at the other dragon riders. If he was honest with himself he was both excited and nervous. Excited at the prospect of discovering a new breed of dragon. As well as Being able to explore new lands. Nervous for the thought that they could be wondering straight into dangerous lands that could belie an enemy. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought as he climbed on to Toothless.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup asked the others.

"I was born ready! Let's go break in some ice heads!" Snotlout said with an arrogant smirk.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "It's a stealth mission you muttonhead."

"Do we really have to go?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Fishlegs I thought you were excited about this and discovering new dragons." Hiccup said in slight surprise and amusement.

"I do, but calculations show that the dragons are more likely to attack us than be happy to see us."

"We'll be fine. Come on, gang let's go."

With that said all six dragon riders took to the sky on their dragons. It was pretty smooth flying on the way there. Talking was pretty minimal except for the complaint every now and then. That and the twin's bickering. Flying together like this to another land reminded Hiccup of when they were all younger. They only had to stop a few times, which was good on their part.

"Are we there yet?" Snotlout asked, boredly.

"No, Snotlout for the fifth time we are not there." Hiccup said with exasperation.

"I'm bored…" Ruffnut drawled.

"Yeah, me too." Tuffnut chimed in.

Hiccup groaned in frustration.

"Seriously guys! I told you we'll get there when we… get there." Hiccup said trailing off before finishing his sentence when the crisp and cold air hit him.

It was snowing and the snow covered everything.

"Looks like we're finally here." Astrid said with a small smile.

"Alright, Fishlegs you go see if you can find a place we can make camp." Hiccup said to the Gronkle rider.

Fishlegs nodded to the auburn haired male.

"Astrid and Snotlout I need you to scout the terrain. I want to know what we have to work with."

Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance at being stuck with Snotlout.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut I need you guys to collect as much firewood as you can." Hiccup said, giving out his orders or after the other.

"Why do we have to collect the firewood?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because uh… Because it's a very important job that I can't trust anyone else with."

"We're important and you guys aren't!" Ruffnut laughed as she and her brother grew away on their dragon.

"Nice one." Astrid complimented.

Hiccup laughed. "Hopefully that will keep them out of trouble."

He shook his head as the others dispersed to complete what they were assigned to do.

"Come on bud. We're going to search every inch of this place until we find that village." Hiccup said patting Toothless' head gently.

Toothless let out a soft sound of slight excitement causing Hiccup to chuckle. The both of them zipped through the sky. The emerald eyes man kept his eyes to the snow covered ground. He watched to see if he could find any signs of a village anywhere. Hiccup scanned the snow covered land carefully and closely. He found nothing. He saw some movement further ahead.

"Are those Snow Wraiths?" Hiccup questioned seeing five dragons laying in the snow.

Each dragon was covered in scales as white as the snow with icy spikes along its tail and the edges of its wings. The eyes of the dragons were a vivid blue in color.

"Let's steer clear of them Toothless. I can bet they won't enjoy having visitors."

With that said Toothless changed direction to go around the snow wraiths below so they were not noticed. Hiccup sighed when they found nothing still. That is until he saw boats from a distance. He pulled out the spyglass so he could get a closer and better look. He saw three boats docking at a pier. They were hauling in fish. He trailed his gaze further up the terrain where he saw the beginning of a village. He put the spyglass back in the satchel.

"Alright bud. Let's get closer, but stay hidden."

The night fury purred in affirmation as he flew up further passing the edge of the village. They stayed obscured by the clouds. The village below was bustling. The town square was largely with a few clothing shops. Further down he saw a forge, where a blacksmith was busy making a sword. There were many houses all over the place. Barns were littered here and there throughout the village. He saw and heard children playing through the streets of the village. Their laughter was joyous as it carried through the air. Further away overlooking the village was a massive red building. It was easily the largest in the village. The wood of the building was painted red with snow covering the roof. The entire village was covered by a sheet of snow with some ice here and there. A bit further away from the village was the beginnings of a forest.

"Let's go meet up with the others Toothless." The dragon rider said as they left the area to rendezvous with the other dragon riders.

To say Astrid was annoyed would be putting it mildly. She was downright irritated. It had been a couple hours since she and Snotlout had met up with the others. During the time they were scouting Astrid and Snotlout had turned hunting into a game. Snotlout managed to catch a doe, while Astrid took the victory with the buck she killed. With enough time to spare Astrid has gutted and skinned both. So brought them to where all the riders save for Hiccup were now. They were all sitting around the campfire with their meat cooking over the fire.

"This is total yak dung! We do all the work and Hiccup disappears!" Snotlout huffed in annoyance.

Astrid rolled her eyes exasperated at the dark haired male.

"Maybe he got eaten by a dragon." Tuffnut interjected.

Ruffnut took a large fallen tree branch that was laying near her and whacked Tuffnut over the head as hard as she could. Astrid sighed as the two began bickering once again.

"Do you think Hiccup is okay?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"I'm just fine thanks for asking."

They all looked up just as the Night Fury landed. Hiccup dismounted from his dragon.

"I found the village." Hiccup told the others.

"Great! We can try to slip in unnoticed." Astrid said as the auburn haired male sat next to her.

"I was thinking the same thing. On my way back I say a pretty big ship. I got closer to check it out and learned that Trader Johann comes here. I figured that we could intercept him tomorrow so we could make it into the village under the pretense of traveling with him." Hiccup explained his plan.

"That's a great idea!" Fishlegs agreed as he passed some of the deer meat to Hiccup.

"Why can't I just go smash some heads in? Hookfang and I would teach them to stay the _Hel*_ away from Berk." Snotlout said smugly.

"Or you'll just make Berk a huge target." Fishlegs said nervously.

"What Fishlegs said is right. We're not attacking unless they attack first." Hiccup said sternly with a small glare directed at Snotlout.

"Whatever…" Snotlout said dismissively causing Hiccup to sigh.

"Just ignore him Hiccup. We're just relentless. We should get some sleep after we eat so we'll be up early." Astrid said finishing off the deer meat in her hands.

"You're right." The emerald eyed man agreed as he bit into the deer meat eating quickly.

Once he finished he walked over to his lounging Night Fury. He pulled out a fish and gave it to Toothless, who devoured it happily. He chuckled scratching the dragon under the chin before leaning against the dragon. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep with Toothless wrapping his wings around his rider to keep him warm and away from the cold air. By the time the sun rose Toothless was awake with it. He checked on his rider before waking him up by nudging him forward causing him to fall face first into the ground.

"Ah! Toothless!" The rider of the Night Fury shouted in surprise as he face planted in the ground.

The shout awoke the other dragon riders and even started some as they reached for the weapons. What saw however was Hiccup dusting himself off with a chuckling Toothless looking quite proud of himself.

"Thank you, you useless reptile." Hiccup thanked in his usual sarcasm.

"He sure knows how to wake people up." Astrid said stretching her arms over her head.

"You don't know the half of it." The auburn haired male drawled.

"Alright, let's eat first." Astrid said as they pulled out the leftover deer meat and distributed it evenly among themselves.

Hiccup bit into the deer steak as he gave Toothless a fish.

"So I was thinking when we get there we should split into groups. Astrid I want you and Snotlout to figure out their line of defense. Ruffnut and Tuffnut I want you guys to check out their armory. Fishlegs, you and I are going to look into their history. If these people are our enemies we'll be able to figure out a lot about them from what we can dig up about them." Hiccup said, taking a few more bites of the meat.

"Their history? We'll be able to discover so much about them!" Fishlegs said excitedly. "Just imagine what these people may hold."

"Whatever. You do that. I'll be seeing how to blast a hole through their defense!" Snotlout said smugly as if he had the most important job.

"So what we get first hand look at their weapons!" Ruffnut said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, we might even be able to break something!" Tuffnut agreed with his sister.

Hiccup shook his head as they finished eating with their dragons and mounted the reptiles. They took to the sky to catch Trader Johann before he made it to the village.

"Master Hiccup what can I help you with?"

The man that spoke was about average height for a man his age. He had dark brown locks of hair with a matching mustache and long beard. His clothes consisted of linen and many different varying furs to keep him warm.

"Hey, Johann. Do you mind if we tag along? We need to make it I to the village on that island without seeking suspicious." Hiccup explained.

"Of course, but whatever for?"

"Well, we had some scouts get injured here. We just want to make sure they won't be a threat to Berk."

"Please feel free to tag along then. But I can assure you that they're no threat. The people of the North Pole are the most peaceful of vikings I've ever come across."

"We'll see." Astrid murmured.

They brought their dragons down below the deck where they could keep the dragons. They returned to the deck just as they were docking at the pier. Vikings made their way up and one was very distinct among them all. He had hair as white as the snow on the ground with a mustache and long head to match. His eyes were as blue as the sky. He wore black trousers with a red shirt underneath a red coat with black fur lined on it. He was as tall with with a strong massive build. On his head was a black helmet.

"Ah, if it isn't the North Pole. One of my favorite islands to visit." Johann said with a smile.

"Johann! It's been a long time old friend!" The man greeted.

"Ah! Chief North it's good to see you again! How is that boy of yours?"

"Bah! You know Jack. Always running off and nowhere to be seen in pole. Is you brought friends."

Hiccup stepped forward. "Hello, sir. I'm Hiccup. These are my friends Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut."

"Good to meet you! Welcome to North Pole! Stay as long as you need! I am Nicholas St. North. But please call me North!" He said laughing merrily as be picked Hiccup in a bone crushing hug before setting him down.

Hiccup panted trying to catch his breath from having the wind knocked out of him. He gave a weak smile to the older man. The group of dragon riders stepped off if the ship and went their separate ways to do as they were instructed. Hiccup and Fishlegs walked around the village talking to some of the villagers that welcomed them warmly. One was kind enough to point out the Celestial Hall, which contained books and records of their history. When they arrived they entered through the great oak doors. Once they entered the building took their breath away. The ceiling was lined with torches that lit the building. The walls were decorated with designs of stars and elements of the four seasons. On one wall snowflakes and snow like crystal patterns over took it with the stars above them. On the wall to the right of it was the season spring. That wall was littered with flowers of different kinds and bones snaking up towards the ceiling. The wall across from that was dedicated to autumn with leaves of every color covering it. The wall from which they entered through the door was dedicated to summer with trees blooming with flowers in them and butterflies decorating the wall. On the ceiling at the base was a huge circle. Half of it was fashioned to be the sun while the other half was the moon.

"Wow…" Fishlegs breathed with awe.

Hiccup silently agreed. They walked over to the large shelves lined with books. They went through book after book trying to find something of importance that they could work with.

"Well, this was a waste of time…" Hiccup said disappointed.

He placed the books back from where he took them. When he placed the last book back one book slipped from the shelf from Hiccup accidentally jostling it. It fell in front of his feet and the cover caught his attention since it had the image of a dragon inside the moon on it. He picked it up just as the door began opening. He quickly placed it in his satchel as he and Fishlegs quickly left bidding the entering occupant farewell.

"Why did you do that?!" Fishlegs explained slightly panicked.

"Hey, relax. I'll return it before they realize it's gone." Hiccup assured him.

Fishlegs sighed as they regrouped with the others. Astrid smiled pecking Hiccup on the cheek in greeting. Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"What did you guys find?" Hiccup asked as they walked back to the pier. They all made sure to keep their voices low so no one outside of their group could hear.

"Defense is pretty lax. But what we gathered from some of the conversations they don't need to worry about it much because of these people they call the Guardians." Astrid explained.

"Heh. Not much of a defense if you ask me!" Snotlout said with slight irritation at the lack of a challenge.

"Okay…" Hiccup drawled. "Ruff and Tuff… Did you find anything?"

"They have a lot of weapons." Tuffnut stated.

"Axes, swords, catapults… You name it they've got it." Ruffnut added

"Fishlegs and I didn't really find anything except for a book that seemed promising." Hiccup explained.

"That Hiccup took…" Fishlegs said shifting nervously as they made it back to the pier that had long since cleared.

Johann was returning on to his ship after shaking hands with the chief. The riders got back onto the ship as the set sail again. It started snowing once again.

"Thanks again Johann." Hiccup thanked the man as they brought their dragons back up on the deck.

"Always happy to help. But do be careful. I was told there was a storm blowing in." Johann warned the other.

"We will. Thanks for telling me."

With that said all of the dragon riders mounted their dragons and took to the sky once again. Hiccup sighed in slight frustration. He was hoping to find something more concrete.

"Hiccup watch out!" Astrid yelled just as a dragon flee up hitting Toothless and knocking Hiccup off of his dragon.

Toothless swooped down falling with his rider as he caught him in his wings right before they hit the snow covered ground. He looked up when Toothless let him go to see it was Snow Wraiths he seen earlier attacking them. He turned to see one charging at him and Toothless with a growl.

"Toothless!" He yelled as the Night Fury just in front of his rider ready to protect him.

The dragons tumbled and clawed at each other. Their jaws sometime closing over some scales as they growled at each other. The Snow Wraith threw Toothless to the side and swooped down on Hiccup once again. The others were busy with the other Snow Wraiths so the emerald eyes man didn't have time to check and make sure they were okay. Before he could move he was thrown back back Toothless pushing him out of the way. However, from the force of the push Hiccup's head connect to a large boulder when he stumbled back. He was knocked off of his feet with the swipe of a tail as his head pounded. He felt the back of his head and brought to his face to find blood. He must have landed on his prosthetic because his stump felt like it was in fire and he was becoming light headed. The last thing he saw before he passed out from the pain was another large dragon swooping down on them all. It was hours later when he awake in a bed disoriented on a soft of furs. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were icy blue eyes framed by hair as white as the snow.

 **Notes:**

A spyglass is literally just a small telescope. In Defenders of Berk Hiccup made them. Like all telescopes they're used to see far away without getting close

Hel in Norse Mythology is a being who presides over a realm of the same name, where she receives a portion of the dead. Basically she's the goddess of the dead. So she's the nurse version of Hades. I shortened Helheim to Hel since Helheim is basically the underworld or hell.

This is an apology for the transfer of this since I was unsure how to get Hiccup to Jack. You'll find out the rest next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and cliffhanger~


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Frost

**A/N:** If anyone has questions please feel free to PM them to me. This chapter is going to be dedicated to Jack and Hiccup since they just meet for the free time. I'll also be introducing some of the other characters in this. If there have and may possibly be any typos I apologize. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I know I'm having fun writing it!

 **Summary:** When Berk is faced with a new island that is either foe or enemy it's up to Hiccup and the dragon riders to venture to these new and possibly dangerous lands. However, when they're attacked by dragons Hiccup goes missing and wakes up in a village! Who are these vikings that claim to be chosen by the moon? Who exactly is Jack Frost and why doesn't he have all of his memories? Hiccup will soon gain the answer to these questions. However, when darkness arises the only way to keep Jack safe is to take him to Berk! Hiccup will soon discover more problems than his struggles of his future chiefdom, especially when it comes to a certain ice wielding viking.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 3: Jack Frost**

If someone told Hiccup a week ago that he was going to be attacked by dragons in an unknown land, where he'd wake up to see the smallest and palestViking he would have laughed. But here he was gazing into icy blue eyes. The boy was small with translucent pale skin and hair as white as the snow. He wore brown pants with binding at the bottom of them up to his shins. Blue linen rimmed with fur wrapped around his waist where it hung. A leather belt lined with dragon teeth held it in place. Covering his chest was a sleeveless blue tunic and blue arm bracers on his forearms. On his left upper arm were blue markings of a tattoo that wrapped round in bands below is bicep. By the door there was a pair of brown rimmed boots covered in leather straps. Draped over the footrest of the bed was a brown cloak that would probably make it down to the boys wrists and held closed with a clasp design of the moon and a snowflake. The walls of the room were decorated with snowflakes and frost designs. In the center of a wall was a design. While shelves lined with books were pushed to a corner of the room. The bed he laid in was big with furs covering him. The boy smiled at him revealing sparkling white teeth. Hiccup if he was honest felt quite sore.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The stranger asked.

"Like I got trampled by a dragon. What happened?"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Passing out."

"Ah, well… That dragon did a number on you. You regained consciousness for a few seconds to try to get the Snow Wraith off your dragon and got your back sliced."

"Where's Toothless?!" Hiccup asked a bit panicked. "I have to go back there to get him!"

"Whoa! Whoa, there! Calm down. Your dragon is safe. He bounced back pretty fast. He's off playing with Snowburst."

Hiccup looked incredulously at the boy. "Who are you?"

"Who me? I'm Jackson Overland Frost. Call me Jack."He said, holding out his hand. "And you?"

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He took Jack's hand shaking it before letting it go. "Thank you. You're the one that helped me?"

"I can't take all the credit. My dragon, Snowburst did most of it."

"You have a dragon?!"

"Just like you do."

Jack picked up a bowl that laid on a table close to the bed. He placed it in Hiccup's hands.

"Eat the soup. You need to regain your strength. Maybe if you're feeling up to it we'll go check on our dragons." Jack offered.

"I'd like that." Hiccup said with a small smile.

Jack returned the smile as he watched Hiccup eat making sure he didn't spill or drop the bowl. Afterwards he took the bowl and handed the auburn haired man a cup of water. Hiccup smiled gratefully at the other boy as he took small sips. Jack took a wet rag and wiped some of the sweat from Hiccup's forehead.

"You're very lucky you didn't hit your head any harder otherwise you would have gotten more than a scrape on the back of the head. Speaking of which mind if I get a look at it?" Jack asked the older man.

Hiccup nodded as Jack moved closer leaning over the taller male to move the auburn locks out of the way so he could get a better look. He nodded since it seemed to be healing well compared to yesterday. He leaned back to where he was afterwards.

"So Hiccup where are you from?" Jack asked with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Could we not get into details?"

"Sure I can just hand you over to my dad: the chief then."

"Your dad is the chief?!"

"I'm technically adopted, but yeah. Took a while to convince him to let you stay here since he's suspicious of you now. So either spit out the small details I'm asking about or deal with my dad. All I want to do is get to know each other. No harm done. Promise!"

Hiccup sighed. "Well, when you put it that way I guess I should talk, huh?"

"Someone is sarcastic. Don't blame me. It's not like I told those dragons to attack you."

"Fair point. Well, I'm from Berk. It's a few days north of hopeless and a few degrees below freezing to death."

Jack laughed at Hiccup's description. The sound was light and full of life. Hiccup had never heard a laugh quite like it.

"Well, Hiccup you're at the North Pole. The place that's always covered in snow and to other people the place where you'll catch your death in the weather."

Hiccup cracked a smile at the boy. He was definitely different he'd give him that.

"So do you guys live with dragons then since you have one?"

"No, that's just me. We rescue dragons though. Get some more sleep and I'll show you later as long as your wounds are looking okay." The white haired boy said picking up the previously discarded bowl. "Someone will be by to change your bandages later as well."

With that said the small boy left the room leaving Hiccup to himself. He felt along his side until his fingers came across the beginnings the bandages Jack mentioned. He lifted up the blanket to see his prosthetic was also removed. Well, that eliminated all chances of escape drastically unless he could figure out where it was put. Great...

Astrid was absolutely livid. Not only did they get attacked by four Snow Wraiths, but some girl pops up and makes off with Hiccup on a dragon whose scales blended in with the snow perfectly. Add on the fact that said dragon took Toothless with them. So now they had absolutely no idea where either were. Well, they had a hunch but they couldn't just go storming into a village dragons blazing. That would be a one way ticket to starting a war and she wasn't going to be the one to explain to Stoick why the hell it happened.

"So how are we gonna find Hiccup?" Snotlout asked nonchalantly.

"Why bother?" Tuffnut asked.

"He's probably dead." Ruffnut added.

"I don't like the sound of that." Fishlegs said shifting uneasily as he scratched Meatlug's scales.

"I say we bust down that chief's door and demand to know what they've done with my cousin!" Snotlout said with a smirk.

"Sure. Then you can take on the chief and then explain to Stoick why they declared war on Berk." Astrid said completely unamused.

"As if they could beat me!"

Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlout antics.

"Astrid before we do anything too rash we should have a plan so we're not going in blindly." Fishlegs said to the blonde.

Astrid nodded in agreement. " You're right Fishlegs. Okay guys this is what's gonna happen."

Hiccup stirred in his sleep to something sniffing his hair. It was probably Toothless. He huffed shooing away the dragon. He heard a draconic chuckle that sounded nothing like Toothless. His eyes opened wide as he shot out of the bed only to topple over since he only had one foot and crash into the floor. He groaned from that impact as he slowly rolled over. He stared at the dragon. Its white scales were as pure as the snow a couple spikes branching from its wings and pale blue eyes. Its teeth were as white as its scales. It was about the same size as Toothless.

"What's with all that noise? Oh, dear! Snowburst you know better! Jack would be very disappointed in you for bothering our injured guest!"

The woman scolding the dragon, Snowburst was very unique to say the least. She had dark brown locks fashioned into braids down her back with different colored feathers woven into her hair to look like a crown. Her eyes were had a violet hue to them and her skin while not as pale as Jack's was still a bit pale. She wore a long sleeves green shirt with brown leggings and fur lined boots that went up to her knees. She wore a green and red skirt with metal plates covering it that went down to her shins. Red pleated armor pads and arm bracers covered her chest and forearms. She had daggers strapped to her thighs.

"Are you alright?" She asked helping the emerald eyed man back to the bed.

He glanced at the dragon, who was looking guilty like he did something wrong.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh, how silly of me! I'm Toothiana! I heard a lot about you and your teeth! Open up! Let's see them!" She said pulling his jaw down so his mouth was open to get a better look. "Oh, you have the most adorable gap between your teeth!"

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth."North said when he poked his head in.

She removed her fingers blushing slightly. "Sorry. They look great."

"So Hiccup I hear you come from Berk, no? Why did you lie?" North asked.

"U-Uh… Well, you see…" Hiccup stumbled over his words.

North let out a strong laugh. "Just joking. No need for seriousness, yes? Jack seems to like you so you must be alright. Especially since Snowburst has taken liking, too. We eat soon. You join us, yes?"

"S-Sure." Hiccup stuttered out confused.

"Wonderful! Here is foot. You need to get around, yes?" He asked handing Hiccup his missing prosthetic.

"Yeah, thanks." Hiccup said as he strapped his prosthetic back into place.

"We go now. You have look around, yes?"

Before Hiccup could get another word out he was left alone. He looked around the room and found his missing clothes which had been mended from the damage they had been. He didn't bother putting on his armor. He didn't want to push his luck since he didn't know the condition of his back. Though the healer seemed to find it pretty satisfactory if the nod and smile she had was anything to go by. The place was huge with numerous doors and torches lining the hallway. He looked around seeing painting upon painting hung. They sure liked to decorate the was for sure. As soon as he reached the end of the hallway he was tackled by a black mass that started licking him.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" He exclaimed wiggling free from underneath the Night Fury.

He looked up when he heard laughing to see Jack gazing at the two. Snowburst trotted up from behind Hiccup and nuzzled Jack's hand. The pale teen started scratching the dragon's scales.

"So not to sound rude, but how old are you?" Hiccup asked.

He was curious of the other. He was different from other vikings.

"Eighteen. How about you?"

"Really? But you're so…"

"Small? Yeah I know. I'm what other vikings call a hiccup." He said with amusement.

"You say it like it's a good thing." Hiccup noted.

"Being a hiccup just makes you different. I like different."

Hiccup smiled. "I do as well. So that's your dragon?"

"Snowburst this is Hiccup. Hiccup this is Snowburst." Jack introduced.

"Toothless, Jack. Jack, Toothless."

"He's an amazing dragon."

Snowburst grumbled.

"Oh, shush! You're still my number one!" Jack said with a laugh. "May I?"

Hiccup nodded. "Sure. Toothless?"

Toothless purred as Jack slowly moved closer. Toothless sniffed the teen's hair and purred as Jack started scratching his scales. Jack chuckled when he scratched under the dragon's chin causing him to collapse in bliss. Hiccup grinned since it seemed Toothless liked Jack with the way he started to nuzzle the pale teen.

"He seems to like you." Hiccup noted.

"I like him, too. Dragons are amazing."

"Your tribe seems pretty different from the other viking tribes I've seen so far."

"Yeah, pretty much. How many tribes do you know of were chosen by the Moon?" Jack explained.

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"Come on, I'll show you. It's in the book you took."

"You know about that?"

"Yep." Jack said pulling the other man along.

Toothiana smiled as she walked the halls with North. "How long do you think he'll be staying?"

North shrugged. "Don't know. But he has full hands with Jack."

Toothiana chuckled. "Suppose that true. But please give Jack some more time. We have no one to blame, but ourselves for Jack's being so distant. We didn't start being there for him until last year."

North nodded. "I know. I am just ashamed of myself. I could have been there for Jack when he was younger, but was blind by what was not there."

"Nick it's not your fault. We all didn't understand Jack. He was lashing out because he didn't have all of his memories and he still doesn't."

"Which is why we must do all we can to help him now."

She nodded in agreement. "He seems to like that boy from Berk."

"Hiccup is good lad."

"Really because you were the one that was bloody suspicious of the bloke."

The man that spoke was tall with shoulder length blue tinted black hair, forest green is, and tanned skin. He had tattoos cover both arms from his biceps up. He wore brown pants with fur trimmed boots. Covering his chest was a white sleeveless fur lined shirt. He had leather traps crisscrossing over his chest holding small containers of explosives. On his firearms were brown arm bracers. Strapped to his back were two pieces of bent metal. They were metal boomerangs used as weapons.

"Bunny! Can you blame me? It's been while since Jack's been around someone his own age."

"And he lied to your bloody face."

"Calm down Aster. He'll be joining us for dinner."

"What?!"

"Aster quiet down." Toothiana soothed.

"I swear on my great aunt's grave if that bloke hurts frostbite he'll be dealing with me!"

"ASTER!" Toothiana yelled getting both men to quiet down. "Honestly, I don't know who's worse with the protective streak. You or North?"

Aster sighed. "Can you blame us with how much trouble frostbite gets himself into?"

"I suppose not, but Jack will be Jack. Besides Hiccup seems pleasant enough. If he was going to hurt Jack he would have done so already."

"Yes, Tooth is right. Now come we best make sure things are prepared for guest, no?"

Aster sighed. "I swear it's like talking to a bloody wall."

Hiccup was in silent amazement as Jack walked him through the book pointing out important events. It was like one of Gobber's stories he listened to growing up as a kid.

"So does one have to be dying to be chosen?"

"Yeah, more or less. When Mani raises the people back up they gain powers, too. Well, most of us do. It could be anything really." Jack explained flipping through the pages.

"What about you?"

"I… don't know…" Jack said trailing off with sadness in his eyes. "I was told that I was drowning when Mani chose me."

"I'm sorry Jack…" Hiccup said, placing a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "Do you not remember anything before that?"

"Other than the basics of who I am and who my family is? No. So tell me what happened to your foot?" Jack asked trying to get the topic off of himself.

"Oh, this? Well, I guess I bit off a bit more than I could chew. Toothless and I fought the Green Death. I fell into the fire when Toothless saved me. Next thing I know I wake up and I'm missing part of my leg." Hiccup explained.

"You're really brave."

"Not really Toothless did most of the work."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jack yelled causing Hiccup to jump startled at the white haired boy's outburst. "I know vikings that could do things beyond your wildest dreams and they would cower in the face of a dragon that big! And here you are saying you're not brave?!What the Hel!"

Hiccup blinked at the boy's words before he started laughing. "Well, what can I say I'm humble."

"You've got to be the most humble person I've met."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The two laughed shaking their heads at their own antics.

"Okay, so back to the book. What are these people called the Guardians?" Hiccup asked pointing to a certain point in the book.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'll tell you more after dinner. Come on." Jack said pulling the taller male up.

The pale teen slipped his cloak around himself snapping it shut around his neck with the clasp and slipped on his discarded shoes. Hiccup followed suit by slipping on his single boot.

"Here." Jack said passing Hiccup a fur cloak to keep him warm.

"Thanks." The auburn haired man thanked the smaller male.

Jack waved him off as they briskly walked through the halls and out the door. Hiccup took his time to get a better view of the place. It was beautiful. The roads and walkways were paved in stone to make it easier to break apart the ice. The homes were moderately sized and most were either painted red or build with red oak wood. The snow on the ground sparkled and gave the village a feeling like it came out of a fairytale.

"Jack! Jack!"

"Oof! Geez, Emma I just saw you a few hours ago."

The newcomer was a young ten year old girl. She had brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, chestnut brown eyes, and a slightly pale complexion. She wore a long sleeved dress with a red stitched in design trimmed with fur and brown boots in her feet. She currently had both arms locked securely around Jack's waist. Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. He was never the best with kids.

"Who is he?" The girl asked as Toothless and Snowburst trotted up behind Hiccup.

"Emma, Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless meet my little sister, Emma." Jack introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Hiccup said giving an awkward smile.

"Can I pet your dragon?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Uh, sure…"

Emma smiled as she scratched at Toothless' scales. The Night Fury purred.

"So is Snowburst a Wholly Howl?"

"Sure is." Jack answered as the small group continued to the Grand Hall to eat.

"I've never seen one with his coloring."

"Yeah, he's pretty odd, huh? But that's okay because look! We match!" Jack said standing next to Snowburst.

Hiccup and Emma chuckled. As soon as they entered the Grand Hall Jack was instantly swarmed by children asking him questions, which he patiently answered. It didn't take long for the children to pull Jack away to tell them stories as they ate. Emma smiled as he took Hiccup by the hand and led him to the table to get some of the food being served.

"Does that happen a lot?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Jack is a bit of a trickster so the kids I've him since he's a kid at heart. He's the best big brother I could ask for. Don't tell him I said that though it will go to his head!" Emma said with a playful grin causing Hiccup to chuckle.

"We don't need his ego getting any bigger." Hiccup played along.

"So Jack is all about snowballs and fun times, huh?" Hiccup mused.

"Is that really surprising given he controls snow and ice when he rose up from the lake?" Emma questioned with a sad undertone.

"What?!" Hiccup questioned astonished.

"He didn't tell you?"

The emerald eyed man shook his head.

"Oh, sorry I told you then."

"No, I'm glad you did. Jack is a really nice guy." He said as they sat down to eat.

"Yeah, Jack always smiles. I've rarely seen him without one. Hey, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't hurt my brother… He's been through enough. So if you plan to be his friend you better not betray him!"

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. Could he and Jack even be considered as friends since they've only known each other for a day? Well, Jack seemed to accept him and show him things. For Thor's sake he spent most of the day talking with him and getting to know each other! He was a very easy person to talk to. So he supposed they'd e friends since acquaintances don't just share information that easily. But he could say with absolute positivity that Jack could understand him.

"I promise I would never intentionally hurt Jack." Hiccup said to the young girl who smiled.

The more he learned The more he wanted to know. He looked over at Jack who was laughing as he told a story very animatedly. When he looked away he could no longer deny that there was an insatiable curiosity that plagued him. It was all centered around Jack Frost.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Reunion

**A/N:** If I'm being honest about halfway through Chapter 3 I was like "Shit! What should I write! I tried to center it around Hiccup and Jack knowing each other and becoming not quite acquaintances, not completely friends. Sorry if it seemed rushed. Not my best I'll admit. Don't worry it gets more developed in this chapter where it really focuses on them. I'm also gonna try my hand at summaries for the chapters since you guys get what the story is about by now. Why keep putting the story's summary in each chapter, right? Oh, and Astrid and the others are going to do something extremely stupid in this chapter. Haha. Enjoy~

 **Summary:** Jack and Hiccup get some bonding time in while the other dragon riders sneak into the village causing damage and having to answer to the consequences. However, one thing Hiccup didn't expect was that Jack was a...dragon mother?!

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 4: Awkward Reunion**

It had been roughly around a week since Hiccup had been staying with the chief's family of the North Pole. While staying there he had come to know many people and learn any things. Jack didn't mind sharing things about his tribe as long as he got to learn about Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Jack had been helping Hiccup adjust. Of course here was also the worry of the other dragon riders, but he knew they'd be alright. There was also the problem with one E. Aster Bunnymund that just seemed to hate Hiccup's very existence for a reason the emerald eyed man knew nothing about. He watched every single move Hiccup made and it made the auburn haired male nervous and uneasy. It was like guy thought he was going to stab them all in the back and rob them blind! Not to mention the way he glared at him whenever he was within the same vicinity as Jack. Regardless of Aster the freckled man came to enjoy the chief and his family. North although the same size as Stoick was very different. The man was jovial and enjoyed tinkering as much as Hiccup did. Well, except that North mostly worked with toys instead of weapons and other necessary things. Toothiana worked as the village's dentist since she had a love a teeth, which slightly unnerved Hiccup since she really likes getting up close and personal with it. Jack although he may not look like it the pale teen had no qualms freezing people's boots to the ground and their helmets to their heads whenever they harmed his loved ones. He also was very child like with his pranks, snowball fights, and frequent dumping of snow on people's heads. Emma seemed to adore her older brother with a fierce intensity and always seemed concerned for Jack. She acted a bit mature for her age, but was not afraid to give anyone a tongue lashing. While staying there he also got to meet Sanderson Mansnoozie otherwise known as Sandy by the family. Sandy was a small man in height with golden her spiked up in different directions and eyes equally as golden. He wore brown pants and fur trimmed boots. Covering his chest was a white shirt under gold dyed metal armor. He had two ships strapped to his waist. He was also mate and communicated with hand signals and sand that seemed to magically appear above his head. He was really kind, open, and patient with Hiccup. Not to mention an excellent listener, but not because he was mute. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a snowball smacked him in the back of the head followed by giggling. He chuckled. That was one thing he enjoyed about Jack. The pale teen used his powers freely around Hiccup and did it joyously.

"Hey, Hic! Let's go flying!" The white haired teen said excitedly approaching the auburn haired viking.

Oh, he also loved flying as much as Hiccup and Toothless did as well.

"Yeah, let's go." He agreed with a fond smile as they headed down the hall to go find their dragons.

Hiccup was hoping he could find the other dragon riders before they did something brash or stupid or both. Jack hummed in delight.

"Bet Snowburst and I can beat you and Toothless today!"

"You're on Snowflake." Hiccup said with mirth in his emerald eyes.

Jack grinned as they finally made it outside only to be tackled by two large masses. One was black and one was white. Jack laughed with mirth as the dragons nuzzled their respective human. When they finally got up from bring pinned by their dragons the two young men mounted their dragons and took off at a very quick speed. Jack shouted out in absolute joy. Hiccup chuckled at Jack's child-like response. Snowburst rolled while flying in a circle above Toothless and Hiccup until he was right beside the two with his rider grinning.

"Well, Hiccup don't fall too far behind."

"What?" Hiccup questioned confused.

Jack laughed as he and Snowburst shot off before the Night Fury. The freckled man grinned as he laid flat on the saddle as Toothless shot forward as they chased the pale teen riding the Wholly Howl.

"Come on Jack Toothless is a Night Fury! You can't beat them!" He called when they were next to the the pale boy.

"We'll see! None has tried yet!" He called back with a grin as the two shot off on their dragons trying to best the other.

Jack at one point looked at Hiccup mischievously confusing Hiccup. He gave the emerald eyed man a two finger salute before jumping off the dragon.

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled worried.

He looked down to see where he saw Snowburst swoop down to see Jack laying on the Wholly Howl nonchalantly.

"Awe you do care." Jack said with a grin and barely contained amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Hiccup shook his head. "Seriously and you complained about my students when you did that?" He questioned gesturing to the other with his hands. "You're as bad as I am."

"I guess we're both adrenaline junkies then." Jack said with a chuckle of amusement.

"That's what you got out of this?"

"Pretty much."

"You're hopeless!"

"That's what makes me fun!"

"For the love of _Thor*_ …"

Jack laughed finding the whole situation amusing.

This was crazy! No. This was beyond crazy! But they had to get to Hiccup somehow and save him.

"Everyone ready?" Astrid asked.

"I was born ready!" Snotlout said with a smirk.

"Astrid are you sure about this?" Fishlegs asked unsure and nervous.

"Of course she's sure!" Ruffnut said with a grin and dismissive wave.

"Yeah! There's chaos, it's dangerous, and we get to blow things up! Best plan ever!" Tuffnut said with enthusiasm.

"That's not reassuring." Fishlegs said as his nervousness increased.

"It'll be fine. We go in, we bust in some heads, we grab Hiccup, and then we leave." Snotlout said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the muttonhead means is while the twins distract them we sneak in during the chaos, find Hiccup, and then leave this island." Astrid explained.

And wring the neck of the girl that kidnapped her boyfriend and his Night Fury.

"Okay…" Fishlegs said not convinced that they could pull this off without any problems at all.

"What are the chances he's dead?" Snotlout asked casually.

Astrid glared at the male. Fishlegs looked worried. The twins… Well, they ignored the words being spoke. They were too focused on all the destruction they were going to get to cause.

Hiccup smiled as he watched Jack scratch both of their dragons. Both doing their best to steal his attention so he could lavish attention upon them. He chuckled as Jack got up patting each dragon once. The dragons whined huffing indignantly.

"You spoil them." The auburn haired man said with a crooked smile.

Jack laughed wholeheartedly amused at the man's words. "Someone has to."

The emerald eyed male shook his head and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Sure. Just turn them into spoiled dragons then we won't be able to manage them anymore. You have spoiled them enough. You turned them into that!" He said with heavy sarcasm as he gestured to the two dragons looking at Jack with puppy dog eyes.

They were begging to be scratched and petted again. Jack busted out laughing, clutching his sides as he laughed at the current situation. When he finally calmed down he beamed at Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled with mirth in his eyes as he gazed at the pale teenager.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry because I'm just gonna do it more!"

"Oh, the gods must hate me." Hiccup said in mock horror.

Jack giggled at the other boy.

"So Jack what all is there in this part of the North? You guys are further up here than Berk." Hiccup inquired interested.

"Well, out that way is Nightmare Island." He said pointing out in the distant to the west. "No one is allowed to go there though."

"And you listen?"

"Nah. I went there once when I was thirteen. I don't remember a whole lot of it, but I remember there was darkness and a lot of blood. North and Bunny saved me. The stories around that place are not just scary stories to scare people." Jack said, grimly.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh, gods Jack! I'm so sorry I-"

"It's fine. You didn't know." Jack said giving the other a reassuring smile.

Hiccup sighed at his own blunder. How does one react when you hear someone nearly died? Sure it's common in the Barbaric Archipelago, but even vikings get scared. Jack looked at Hiccup and nudged him. Hiccup looked at the smaller teen startled.

"Quit being depressing." Jack said with a playful smile.

Hiccup chuckled. "Alright, alright. So what's the story surrounding the place?"

"Well, they say that someone that was once part of our tribe took a power trip on the dark side. So he was banished from the North Pole. But he grew angry so he settled down in a nearby island waiting for the day he could attack. Everyone says that anyone that sets foot there is never heard from again. I was just lucky."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "No, you weren't just lucky. Maybe you were just meant to survive Jack and I'm glad you did."

Jack smiled at the other male with a shrug. "Oh, and out that way is Burgess. That's where Emma and I are from. There's a lake there called Mirror Lake. They say that it stays frozen all year around." The white haired boy explained pointing out in the distance to the east with a far off look crossing his face.

"So you weren't always here?" Hiccup asked surprised.

Jack shook his head. "No, but from what I can remember my father was a shepherd. We lived off in the woods near a lake by ourselves."

Hiccup dreaded asking. He really did since he had a feeling he knew. It was all in Jack's body language. He could barely bring himself to ask, but he had to know if he was right. He shifted in slight nervousness. He could tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"What happened to them?"

"They're dead." Jack stated grimly as he dropped down next to Hiccup.

He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Hiccup placed a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Jack looked at him quizzically. The freckled man gave him a small reassuring smile trying to let him know he was there if he needed him. Jack returned the smile with a small one of his own.

"Hey, come on. We should go before Bunny releases a search party since we did technically just disappeared." Jack said with a grin as if the thought alone entertained him.

Hiccup shook his head as they got up from where they sat. "Yeah, let's not give him anymore of a reason to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"He threatened to plant an explosive under my bed while I slept if anything ever happened to you while you were with me."

"Wow. That's extreme. That's the worst threat I've ever heard him give anyone. You're right he really does hate you."

"Thank you for confirming my words." Hiccup said with heavy sarcasm accenting his words.

Jack giggled. "You're quite welcome my dragon riding viking friend."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Come on, Snowflake."

Jack laughed as they mounted their dragons and took to the skies.

All in the Santoff Claussen tribe was calm. The morning had been wonderful until it was found that the chief's son had run off and disappeared again. But this time it was worth their guest from Berk. After that all _Hel*_ had broken loose. The armory was blown up! The villagers did what they could to save what weapons they could. When Aster arrived on the scene it was to a pair of blonde vikings that were not part of their tribe on the back of a double headed dragon. They were cackling like like they lost their sanity as they were setting the village to flames. Aster removed his two boomerangs and threw both. He ran towards the beast causing the damage as the boomerangs made contact the the riders' helmets. One of them was knocked off while the other laughed. He caught his weapons when he jumped on the back of the dragon. Both heads of the dragon started at him. He crouched into a battle ready stance. When the rider on the dragon lunged at him he jumped over the rider as the blonde ended up face first in the ground. He was ready to face the dragon only to find that two whips wrapped around each muzzle of the dragon's head and was yanks down to the ground.

"Ah, Sandy. Thanks for the help mate." He said to his comrade, who gave him a smile in reply.

"Barf!"

"Belch!"

The two troublemakers went to make for their dragons only to be lifted off of their feet by Aster.

"You two ankle biters are comin' with me." Aster said with a glare as he dropped them to their feet and started pushing them to North's house.

Sandy followed behind leading the dragon along with him. He noticed the fire was quickly contained. As soon as they arrived they were surprised to see Toothiana and North had their hands full as well. Toothiana had three dragons she was tending to as she pet them and sang a soft song as she fed them to keep them placated. The riders well the young girl was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed.

"Bunny you have problems with naughty kids, too?" North asked dropping both of the young men he had dangling above the ground.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on here North?!" Aster demanded with a glare.

"They say they're from Berk. They friends of Hiccup then, no?"

Aster sighed exasperated.

"Where is Hiccup? What have you done to him?" Astrid demanded.

Aster sneered at her. "Ya want answers then show some bloody respect."

Astrid glared. She couldn't believe the plan went south so fast as she recounted the events.

 _Astrid looked both ways as she signaled Snotlout and Fishlegs that the coast was clear. They sync carefully through the halls checking each room only to come up empty. A soft gasp was heard behind them and when they turned they saw a woman._

 _"Oh, dear." She said as she carefully placed her hands on her daggers that were strapped to her thighs._

 _Hookfang growled getting into a battle ready stance as he based his rows of teeth at her._

 _"North!"_

 _"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled._

 _The dragon was about to unleash its fire when it was talked by a large man that clamped his arms around the dragon's muzzle clamping the beast's jaws shut._

 _"Astrid! What do we do?!" Fishlegs asked._

 _After that all hell broke loose. It shouldn't have turned out like this he had thought when she grabbed her axe and jumped into battle._

And now here they were. Well, part of it was Snotlout's fault for blowing up part of the building. She looked up when she heard the door swing open.

"North what happened?!"

It was the damn girl that made off with her boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriend why was Hiccup following in behind her with Toothless and the dragon that took them?!

"These people set part of the village on fire! Not to mention blast part of the house!" Toothiana said livid.

"Well, this is awkward." Hiccup said with a nervous laugh.

"Guys these are my friends. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut." He said gesturing to each one.

"Hiccup who are these guys?" Fishlegs asked.

"Right. Guys these are the people who helped me. I'm sure you guy remember the chief, North. That's his wife, Toothiana. These two are Aster and Sandy. Then this… this is Jack." He featured to each of them and smiled at the end.

"You're a guy?!" Astrid asked with wide eyes.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked I was. Hey, Hic. I'm a guy right?"

Hiccup chuckled at Jack's antics. "Yes, Jack. You're perfectly male. Guys Jack is the chief's son."

"What?! Seriously! How can he be the son of a chief? He's like half your size!" Snotlout exclaimed gesturing to the small male. Jack looked miffed at Snotlout and quite annoyed.

"Aster."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll-"

Aster stopped mid sentence as Sandy handed Jack a staff that looked like a shepherd's staff.

"I'm so scared." Snotlout said sarcastically.

Jack pointed his staff and with a flick of his wrist Snotlout's boots were frozen to the floor and his helmet was frosted to his head. Hiccup chuckled as the other dragon riders looked completely astonished as Jack laughed at the unmanly sound Snotlout let out.

"How that?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"You're a...sorcerer?!" Fishlegs exclaimed in bewilderment.

"No, the tribe you all just unknowingly wandered into is surrounded by magic." Jack said with a grin. "Welcome to the Santoff Claussen tribe. The tribe whose people have been chosen by the moon."

"So do you want to explain to me exactly what has happened the last few days you've been missing?" Astrid questioned as she watched Jack play with their dragons and exchange words with the twins excitedly.

"Well, Jack brought me back here and took care of Toothless and me." Hiccup explained. "Astrid this whole place is filled with magic. I've seen it myself. They don't trouble themselves to attack people without reason. Astrid these people rescue dragons. Jack has shown me a few things. He even told me about the Guardians."

"The Guardians?" Fishlegs asked inquisitively.

"Every so many years or so _Mani*_ chooses a select few that not only protect the tribe, but they also protect certain things in the world. Each one protects something different. It's amazing."

Fishlegs nodded as he wrote it down on the blank pages of a book. "Hiccup that's incredible. Do you realize the things these people could teach us?"

"I know, but Fishlegs they don't really have much to do with other tribes. Jack says North won't really budge on that."

"Sucks to be him." Snotlout said. "He can barely travel anywhere."

Hiccup frowned at Snotlout. He opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off from a couple roars. What in the name of _Thor*_? Snotlout was trapped over by a slightly small sized dragon. I bigger dragon that was as big as Hookfang followed it. Another would be as tall as North and the last one towered over all of them. They all looked identical except for size. They had scales that matched the color of the snow with some light gray scales here and there. They had tusks and their eyes were a vivid bright blue.

"Guys!" Jack exclaimed as he was tackled by the smallest of the four dragons.

Snowburst grumbled with an annoyed huff. The Wholly Howl eyed the new dragons with great annoyance.

"Uh, Jack?" Hiccup questioned.

"Oh, right! This is Snowstorm." He said as he sat up with the smallest of the dragon in his lap.

Hiccup nodded showing that he was listening.

"This guy here," He said gesturing to the dragon that stood at North's height. "His name is Frostbite."

"Seriously Jack?" Hiccup asked with a chuckle.

"Yep! The this girl," He said gesturing to the third largest dragon. "That is Snowpiercer."

"A lot of snow and ice related names." Astrid said with slight amusement.

"And this big guy here is Icecrusher." He said gesturing to the largest dragon.

"What kind of dragon are they?" Fishlegs as with great interest.

"I've never seen anything like them. Their scales indicate that they are definitely in the ice category." Hiccup said joining Fishlegs as they analyzed the dragons.

"Are they geeking out again?" Tuffnut asked.

"When don't they?" Ruffnut shot back.

"They're Bewilderbeasts. I found them all when they were injured severely and Snowstorm was just an egg." Jack explained.

The small dragon in the pale teen's lap nuzzled his chest. The small male laughed in joy as he scratched the dragon's scales. The other dragons laid down downvoted closer. Frostbite nudged the side of Jack's head causing him to cycle fondly. Icecrusher licked the other side of the boy's face. Then Snowpiercer wrapped her body around the boy as she laid down. It was like a group of little kids vying for their mother's attention.

"I think they believe Jack is their mother." Fishlegs said with a soft laugh as he watch Jack with the dragons.

"Didn't he say he found them when they were young?" Astrid questioned.

"So Jack's a dragon mother?" hiccup asked amused.

"Keep laughing and I'll sick my dragon children on you all!" Jack yelled laughing with mirth.

Hiccup rolled his emerald eyes. "Yes, we wouldn't want that. We would be cemetery doomed." He said with great sarcasm.

"I knew you'd see it my way!"

"Oh, shut up. I just don't know what to say to all that!" Hiccup said gesturing to the male surrounded by dragons.

Astrid was silent as she watched the two males interact as they started to laugh.

 **Notes:**

Hel in Norse Mythology is a being who presides over a realm of the same name, where she receives a portion of the dead. Basically she's the goddess of the dead. So she's the nurse version of Hades. I shortened Helheim to Hel since Helheim is basically the underworld or hell.

Mani in Norse mythology is essentially the moon. He rides on his chariot while being chased by a wolf.

Thor in Norse mythology is the God of Lightning and is the son of Odin.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Arising

**A/N:** I hope you're all enjoying the story. I feel like the more I get into the story the longer the chapters become! I hope I'm doing okay with portraying the characters. Some of them are a bit difficult to portray so I've been trying my best! Thanks for sticking with me so far and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 **Summary:** North and Toothiana have an important discussion. Aster and Jack spar and have some fun. A figure appears with dark promises to take everything North cares about away. His sights are set on Jack!

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 5: Trouble Arising**

North sat at his desk looking over the map laid out before him. Some places were marked with a circle while others were crossed off. He sighed heavily. He had to figure this out. It was imperative that he did. There was a soft knock at the door as Toothiana stepped in and placed a cup of hot cocoa on the desk. North took it gratefully as he took a long drink from it. He gazed at his wife lovingly as she looked at him with worry. He sighed. How could he put such a look on her beautiful face?

"You need to rest Nick." Toothiana said softly. "You're going to drive yourself straight into your grave at this rate."

North opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by his wife.

"You've been looking for years! We've come across no trace other than at Nightmare Island. We all agreed to let it be all those years ago and then you picked it back up five years ago. Why? Was it because Jack nearly died? We need to let well enough be." Toothiana said softly with a sigh.

"Ana that day three years ago we nearly lost our son to Pitch! I know after he disappeared Eighteen years ago that we all agreed to stop looking and let him be! But Ana that was no coincidence. If our children, our tribe, our home… if they're in danger I have to know if he's truly returned. I just know he's up to something. I can feel it… in my belly!" He said grabbing his stomach to make his point.

"I know and I'm as worried as you are, but we can't drive ourselves mad by searching for a possibility that just is not there. Jack is safe and if Pitch really has returned we can send him where Pitch can't touch him."

"You want to send Jack away to Berk?!"

"Think about it! They may not be chosen by _Mani*_ or surrounded by magic, but Hiccup: the son of Berk's chief cares for him. I'm sure if we ask nicely and negotiate an alliance if they do this for us they wouldn't mind. Jack will be surrounded by people, who will keep him safe and hidden."

"Tooth you know how Jack is about being locked away. We tried that four years ago, no?"

"True, but he'll be leaving and getting to see another part of the world. I believe that will be more than enough incentive for him to agree."

"As usual wife is right."

Toothiana giggled as she helped her husband out of the office.

"What of Emma then?" North asked. "You know she won't leave Jack."

"I know… Which is why we may have to let her go with him."

"It will be quiet without them, no?"

"It will be very quiet." Toothiana said as they made it into their bedroom.

"Let's get some sleep."

Jack shifted in his bed as the light filtered in through the window. He groaned as he buried himself deeper into the blankets. He hated mornings almost more than he hated summer heat. It wasn't because of the cool hair or the cold a person let when first waking up and getting out of bed. Why would it be that? He was Jack Frost. Chosen by _Mani*_ and gifted with the powers of ice and snow. He could barely recall not being cold. It was a constant since he woke up at the lake. The cold just didn't bother him. The warmth was nice. It reminded him of when he was younger. It helped him remember of when he lived in Burgess. He remembered the many times he would carry Emma home on his back. The both of them drenched head to toe from the snow they spent all day in. Their mother would shake her head with fondness and a small playing across her lips. She'd tell them to get changed and dry. They would sit by the fire with a cup of hot cocoa surrounded by warmth. Warmth was home for him. It reminded him of the place he belonged. He hummed as he buried himself into the furs and pillows covering his bed. He stirred when he heard a chuckle nearby. He smiled as he opened his eyes slowly. He tiredly blinked the wariness from his eyes. He trained his eyes on where he heard the sound earlier and saw Hiccup standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Good morning." The freckled teen greeted with a smile and a small wave.

"Morning…" Jack greeted with a yawn escaping his lips.

He stretched throwing the furs off of his body and placed his bare feet flat on the ground. Hiccup looked at him with barely contained amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What time is it?" Jack asked.

He looked down as Snowstorm rubbed her head against his knee. He chuckled patting her head. He got up and smiled at Hiccup.

"Well, if you excuse me I do have to get change. Unless you want to just stay there and watch." Jack teased the auburn haired man.

Hiccup's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He sputtered. "Wh-What?! Oh, uh… I'll just go then."

With that said Hiccup left the room closing the door behind him. Jack laughed lightly at the older male's awkwardness. He quickly changed into his clothes. He grabbed his staff and his cloak as he left his room. He secured his cloak over himself. As he walked he saw Hiccup with his friends and was about to approach them when he was tackled from behind.

"Oomph!"

"Jack you better not have been thinking of leaving to the Grand Hall without me!" Emma spoke firmly with a look that spoke of great consequences if she didn't like his answer.

"And leave my favorite sister behind? Unheard of!"

Emma giggled at her brother's theatrics. "I'm your only sister ."

"Which is what makes you the best sister!"

Hiccup chuckled as he watched the siblings with fondness. The two siblings always found a way to make their own fun. They certainly kept things lively around the chief's house.

"Come on, guys. Let's go get something to eat." Jack said as he helped his sister climb onto his back.

He secured her before standing up and walking towards the group of dragon riders.

"You sure you don't need help with her there?" Snotlout asked sarcastically with a cocky smirk.

Jack scowled and Emma gave him a glare. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Jack shook his head as he passed the group.

"It's okay Emma I could always freeze him to the bench he sits on."

Emma giggled as she hugged her brother around his neck as the dragon riders followed them.

"As if he could." Snotlout said with arrogance.

Astrid rolled her eyes as Fishlegs shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hiccup smirked in amusement as he gazed at Jack carrying his sister just a few places from them. Astrid looked at Hiccup with an unreadable emotion in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something. She trained her eyes forward again as they left the building make their way to the Grand Hall.

Astrid pushed her food around her plate as he watch Hiccup and Jack get into a deep discussion of the Bewilderbeasts. Fishlegs added his input in as well. Jack was telling them of the many things he discovered about them and how he discovered it. She frowned as she saw Hiccup's eyes sparkle with fascination and smile with fondness at the white haired boy. Hiccup ruffled Jack's hair as the three males broke out in a laughing fit from Jack's story. She widened her eyes in surprise. Sure her and Hiccup were not exactly a regular couple, but it was quite rare for him to initiate physical contact of any kind with anyone that wasn't a dragon. She pressed her lips in a thin line as she watched them.

"Aye, frostbite." Aster said as he sat across from the pale teen.

"Aster what's up?"

"What's up is ya been skippin' out on your trainin'."

"Oh, you noticed that?"

"Noticed it? Crikey Jackie. I've been trainin' ya since ya came 'ere. So if I don't see ya there in a few hours I'm gonna come hunt ya down and drag ya there myself."

"Okay. I get it." The white haired boy said with a sigh.

Aster nodded in satisfaction as he got up and left the group of young adults alone.

"Training?" Hiccup asked interested.

"Bunny and I have been training on a regular basis."

"Weapons training and hand to and combat?" Fishlegs questioned.

"No, it's training using our powers."

"That sounds awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Does anything get destroyed?" Ruffnut asked with a grin.

Jack laughed. "Why don't you guys come and find out?"

"If you actually go." Emma said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"I'm not that bad!" Jack protested.

"You skipped going to training for almost two whole weeks when you were fourteen." She drawled.

"Oh, you. Come here!" Jack laughed as he got his sister in a headlock and rubbed his fist against her head.

"Stop!" She laughed wholeheartedly as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

Jack chuckled as he let her go. He ruffled her hair. "Wanna come feed the dragons with me today?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Mind if I tag along?" Hiccup asked with a small smile.

"Sure."

"Don't forget about the rest of us." Astrid cut in.

"Hey, anyone that wants to come is welcome to. Now come on." Jack said as he grabbed his staff and got to his feet.

Emma took his hand as the siblings shuffled through the crowd and out of the Great Hall. Fishlegs and others followed soon after leaving Hiccup and Astrid a bit farther back. Astrid placed her hand in the freckled man's arm after they exited the building. He stopped and gazed at his girlfriend. He raised his eyebrow in a questioning gesture.

"Can we talk Hiccup?"

He frowned sensing that it was a tense subject that she wanted to bring up. He nodded tersely.

"Uh, sure. Let's talk then. What is it you want to talk about?" He asked a bit hesitant.

"I'd like to talk about us."

"Us? What about us?"

"Hiccup we've been together for two years now. We've barely gotten from the point of what we were doing when we were fifteen."

"What do you mean Astrid? I think we've come a long way since then."

"Have we really? Hiccup we barely even kiss. We're twenty years old. You know as well as I do that our parents are expecting us to marry and have kids one day. Do you even want to marry me?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course I do Astrid! It's just I need more time. So much has happened and every time things settle down. Things get complicated again! We still have to figure out how to explain all of this to my dad."

"Speaking of which… Hiccup when we we going back to Berk?"

Hiccup started at the question. He was unsure himself.

"Well, I figured we could talk to North about setting up treaty before we go."

"Hiccup your father is expecting us back within the next few days. If we're going to do this you should discuss it today. We should leave tomorrow so we can make it back in time so they don't send out a search party."

"Yeah, you're right…" He agreed a bit grudgingly.

It's not that he didn't love Astrid. He loved her a lot, but he was still figuring everything in his life out. He still didn't know who he was supposed to be. Being around Jack made it easier to just be Hiccup and not Hiccup, son of Chief Stoick the Vast and the dragon tamer. Everything seemed easier with a certain snow loving amnesiac.

"Are you guys coming?" Fishlegs called out to them.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Hiccup called back a he and Astrid started making their way to find the others.

"I see ya finally decided to show up frostbite and that you brought an audience to watch ya get your ass handed to ya." Aster said with a smirk.

Jack returned the smirk as he removed his cloak and handed it to Emma. "Is that a challenge, cottontail?"

Hiccup chuckled as he plopped down next to Emma, who sat down against a wall.

"My money's on the big guy." Snotlout said with a grin.

"No way! Jack will just freeze him!" Tuffnut said as if Aster winning was preposterous.

"Are you guys really making a bet out of this?" Fishlegs asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so?" Ruffnut raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Never mind…"

Hiccup trained his eyes on to the two males circling each other. Aster took out his boomerangs. He spun them in his hands.

"Ya ready frostbite?"

Jack grinned as he kicked his staff up and held it with the head of his staff pointed at the taller man. "I was born ready."

"Alright. You know the rules. Emma as usual you'll make the calls."

Emma nodded. "Alright whenever you two are ready begin!"

As soon as the last words left her lips Aster was quick on his feet rushing forward and swinging one of the boomerangs. Jack said underneath. He grazed his staff across the floor causing ice to frost over the floor. Aster nearly lost his footing, but caught himself before he fell. Jack hopped on his feet swinging his staff and letting out a blast of ice from his staff escape. Aster quickly topped his foot against the ground twice. A whole opened below him as he fell through. It closed leaving a flower behind where the ice hit freezing it where it was. Jack looked around with his staff at the ready. He carefully walks with his feet barely skimming the ground.

"Whoa!" Jack let out a shout when a tunnel opened up beneath his feet.

He used his staff and placed it horizontal causing it to catch the top of the tunnel as he hung there. He looked up when he heard an amused chuckle.

"Really Jack? You still fall for that trick?" Aster questioned amused.

Jack huffed as he started to swing back and forth. He planted his feet firmly against the wall of the tunnel and used that as leverage as he climbed out of the tunnel rolling along the ground before staying crouched down with his staff clenched between his hands. Hiccup watched enraptured with the way Jack fought. He was graceful and fluid, but also wild and unpredictable. The way he fought was a bit similar to a dragon's. Jack made his move first he rushed Aster placing strike after strike pushing the taller man back. After evaded the next one tripping Jack when he hooked a boomerang around one of his ankles. Jack jumped back on his feet using his staff to make blast after blast at the tanned man. Aster quickly evaded and threw his boomerangs at the boy. Jack managed to evade one while the other knocked his staff out of his hands causing it to skip across the patches of ice to the other side of the room. Jack looked between Aster and his staff then back to Aster again. He rushed to get to his staff. Aster tackled him and they rolled around the ground. Jack quickly got from underneath the taller male and tried to make his way to his staff. Aster grabbed Jack's ankle and pulled him back. The pale teen used his legs to wrap around Aster's midsection. Using the force of the movement Jack pinned the larger man on the ground as he grabbed one of the man's boomerangs and placed it to Aster's throat.

"That's a match! Jack wins!" Emma announced.

The others in the room clapped as Jack got up helping Aster to his feet and handed him the boomerang.

"You did a good job frostbite. That was the first time you ever beat me." The older man said with a chuckle.

Jack grinned as he picked up his staff and walked over to the dragon riders. Emma smiled proudly at him as she helped him secure his cloak back on.

"That was amazing Jack!" Fishlegs complimented. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"That takes fighting up a notch." Astrid said with an impressed smile dancing across her lips.

"How did you do that?" Tuffnut asked enthusiastically. "Can you do that again?!"

"Can you teach us?!" Ruffnut finished causing Jack to smile amused.

"Sorry, I can't. Only I have powers like that." Jack said with mirth dancing in his eyes.

"That was nothing! I've seen better." Snotlout claimed.

Jack rolled his eyes as he sent a beam of ice at the older viking causing his legs to freeze to the ground where he sat.

"Hey!" Snotlout exclaimed trying to break the ice. "Hookfang!"

The others laughed at the man's predicament.

"Well, Snowflake… I've got to admit I'm impressed." Hiccup told the smaller male with a smile.

Jack beamed up at the taller male. "Glad you enjoyed the show Hic."

"Oh, thank _Odin*_! Jack! Aster!" Toothiana exclaimed.

"What is it?" Aster questioned with worry in his eyes.

"Trouble! We must hurry towards the workshop! We've got activity in the Hall of the Guardians!" Toothiana informed.

"Got it!" Aster said rushing at of the area and towards the destination.

"Come on!" Toothiana said as she followed after.

"Emma you hurry home." Jack told her.

"But Jack-"

"Please Emma!"

"...Fine!" She agreed reluctantly before rushing out of the building.

Jack huffed as he rushed to the door, but stopped there turning to the others. "Are you guys coming or what?"

With that he rushed out of the area. The dragons riders looked at each other before rushing after him.

It was already chaos upon arrival. Toothiana was packing around the room talking quickly so it was hard to understand her. Sandy was slipping water out of a cup. North and Aster were in the middle of an argument. Jack stood off to the side shaking his head. Hiccup was utterly confused.

"And I thought Berk was bad." Fishlegs mumbled.

"Look North I can't go with you on this because of your bloody stomach!" Aster yelled.

"My belly is never wrong!"

Jack sighed as he walked forward. "Guys what is this even about?"

Before anyone could answer there was a laugh that did not sound friendly.

"Well, if it isn't the Guardians. It's been a long time."

Hiccup looked at a ledge where a tall man with slicked back black hair and silver eyes stood leaning against a railing. He was wearing black pants, a black long sleeves shirt underneath a fur lined black cloak, and leather boots. He had black coated arm bracers covering his forearms and black plated armor covering his chest.

"Pitch! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Aster yelled angry.

"Oh, are you not taking visitors?"

"We made it clear the last time! You were not welcome here! You leave right now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Take my memories and hide them? You're good at that,aren't you Toothiana?"

Toothiana glared at him.

"Oh, is that Jack Frost?" He asked disappearing in the shadows. "My how you've grown. The last time I saw you well you were just an isolated child."

"Should I know you?"

"I suppose you wouldn't remember me. You were just a child after all."

Sandy glared as he stood in front of Jack in a protective stance. Pitch laughed clearing finding it amusing.

"What do you want Pitch?!" North questioned with anger.

"What do I want? I want what you have. I want power." He said appearing on another ledge. "I want you to feel what I felt North. I'm going to take away everything you love. So I thought I'd give you a warning. The first one I'm going to take away and turn against you first is your son."

Jack sucked in a breath as if not believing what he heard. Hiccup's eyes widened as he pushed Jack behind him. The dragon riders surrounded the pale teen.

"Now then let's see how long it will take for you to figure everything out. I'll be seeing you later Jack." Pitch said as he disappeared.

"North what the hell is going on?!"

North sighed. "Come with me. Walk with me." He said walking to the door.

Jack looked at the others as he followed after North. He looked at the others.

"Hiccup you come, too." North said.

Hiccup nodded as he walked next to Jack. The atmosphere was very tense.

"A long time ago a man that I trusted very much turned to the power of fear during the Great War. His name was Kozmotis Pitchiner. We were losing too many people, but that power overtook him. It was dark and turned him dark. Aster, Toothiana, Sandy, Nightlight, and I all fought him. We were able to greatly weakened his power, but Nightlight died in the process. He sacrificed himself. We banished him forbidding him from ever coming here again. We thought he had died. I found it to be wrong when five year ago you were attacked by one of his creations on Nightmare Island." North explained.

"Then why is he after Jack now?" Hiccup questioned.

"To get to me. Hiccup I ask you to take Jack back to Berk with you. He's no longer safe here." North said.

"What?! No!" Jack protected.

"And take Emma, too. They're not safe here. I'm even willing to create an alliance if your people will keep my children safe."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll send a letter ahead to let my dad know and we'll leave tomorrow morning. We can discuss everything with my father then."

"Hiccup!" Jack protested.

"Jack do not argue with me on this! You are going and that's final!" North said firmly.

Jack sighed as North left the room. Hiccup placed a hand on Jack's shoulder to try to comfort him. He couldn't understand what Jack was going through. Jack's life was already uprooted once and now it was being uprooted again. He couldn't comprehend how the smaller male was feeling. Jack sighed and gave a tired smile. Hiccup just hoped everything went well with his father because he wanted to keep Jack safe from whatever danger this Pitch guy was going to put him in.

 **Notes:**

Mani in Norse mythology is essentially the moon. He rides on his chariot while being chased by a wolf.

Odin was the king of the Æsir(Pronounced ice ear).He is a god of war and death, as well as a sky god and the god of wisdom and poetry. Along with being a god, he is the All-Father of all the Nordic Gods. He is also heavily associated with magic.


	6. Chapter 6: Returning to Berk

**A/N:** I want to thank you guys for sticking with me so far! I know my updates are a bit erratic and not on a regular schedule. For that I do apologize, but I work 40 hour weeks. I get home late and usually only have about 3 hours to work on the chapters so the days I spend just about most if not all the day getting the chapters typed up are Saturdays and Sundays. Oh, and here's a question for you guys. I wasn't sure if I was going overboard with the descriptions of what's happening or not so should I dial it back a bit, do it up a bit more, or keep it as is?

 **Summary:** Hiccup takes Jack and the other to Berk. Negotiations are discussed for an alliance between Berk and the North Pole. Hiccup takes Jack to explore Berk. A dragon race is held.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 6: Return to Berk**

The ride to Berk was a bit silent. Hiccup glanced over at Jack to see him laying against Snowburst's back. He wasn't exactly happy about having to leave his home and being unable to protect it. He glanced back at North, who was riding in the sleigh. How the Hel* he's able to get that thing to fly with the flying reindeer he'll never know. When he asked about it they words he got out of North was "everyone loves the sleigh." What is that supposed to mean? He sighed heavily wishing there was something more he could do for Jack. He had sent Sharpshot to deliver a letter to his father that detailed what he could and that Chief North wished to form an alliance that would be discussed in person. He sighed heavily. Why did everything always have to be so complicated? Speaking of complicated… He glanced over at Astrid. Things have gotten pretty awkward between them since the talk. Maybe she was right to question him. _Hel*_ he wasn't even sure if he wanted to marry her. If he was still fifteen he would have jumped at the chance to. But since the excitement and surreality of their relationship wore off a few months after they got together two years ago… It just doesn't feel like this is something he wants anymore. He must be crazy! Astrid is the most sought after woman on Berk and here he is questioning if he should actually marry her. He sighed internally. He does love Astrid, but maybe he doesn't love her the way he should. Maybe he just thought he loved her in the romantic sense because all these years she just seemed like someone he could never have. That… actually makes sense. Why couldn't his life ever be simple? He started when he felt a weight on his shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jack smiling at him as he held onto the larger male's shoulders.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked lightly tapping at Hiccup's helmet.

"Yeah, I sure did." Hiccup answered honestly.

"It's pretty cool. Think you could make me something like it sometime?" Jack asked as he tapped the helmet a few more times.

"I'm sure I could think of something."

"If you're gonna make people things can I have a mace?" Ruffnut asked.

"No." Hiccup said immediately causing Jack to chuckle in amusement.

"That's no fair." Tuffnut chipped in.

"It's perfectly fair because anything I'd make you'd use to destroy things."

"Hiccup is right." Astrid agreed.

The twins rolled their eyes.

"So what's your village like?" Jack asked curiously.

Hiccup laughed. "Jack I told you all to could about Berk. You'll have to find out the rest when we get there."

Hiccup smiled fondly as his emerald eyes gazed softly at the pale seen when Jack's face lit up at the older boys words. Jack was brimming with excitement and curiosity. He couldn't wait to find out everything he could about Berk. Hiccup found the smaller boy's child-like demeanor quite endearing.

"Jack either sit and hold on or hop back on Snowburst! Things are about to get fast!"

Jack laughed as he sat behind Hiccup wrapping his arms around the taller male's waist. Hiccup stiffened slightly, but then relaxed. Toothless shot off looping in the air and spiraling in the air. Jack giggled in joy. Toothless looked at the two males on his back. He shot up higher into the sky going at fast speeds. Jack held on tighter.

"Toothless! What are you doing?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless stopped flying and tucked his wings in so he was falling in the sky. Jack was enjoying himself, but held on tighter so he wouldn't fall off.

"You useless reptile…"

Jack giggled as Toothless leveled out a bit ahead of the other dragon riders. Jack leaned down slightly and scratched at the scales on the Night Fury's side electing a purring sound from the dragon. Snowburst grumbled indignantly as he glided next to Toothless. Jack laughed at the jealous Wholly Howl. He walked across Toothless' wings carefully and solid back onto Snowburst.

"Finally! There it is!" Snotlout yelled.

Jack looked out in the distance with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

Stoick kept his eyes towards the sky as he watched his son approach closer on his dragon with the people of the North Pole. Some of the other residents of Berk had stopped what they were doing looking at the foreign vikings with interest and curiosity. Stoick eyed the strange boy he saw speaking with his son and Fishlegs in an excited manner. He'd never seen someone so young with white hair and skin so pale it was translucent. A red sleigh had landed along with the dragons.

"Hiccup." Stoick greeted his son as Hiccup took off his son.

"Hey, dad. This is Nicholas St. North, Chief of the Santoff Claussen tribe in the North Pole." Hiccup introduced featuring to North s the large man approached.

"Is good to meet you." North said as he and Stoick shook hands.

"As it is you. Perhaps we can move our discussion to the Grand Hall." Stoick said.

"Yes, of course."

"Woah! Mom! Look!"

"Crickey! Jack put your bloody boots on!" After yelled.

The three males turned to see Jack, who didn't have his boots on and where he was standing was frosted over with ice.

"Whoops?" Jack said with an amused chuckle as he slipped his boots on.

Stoick looked shocked. Hiccup was glad he remembered to mention that their visitors were gifted with magic. Aster shook his head as he ruffled Jack's hair.

"Shall we then?" Stoick asked getting a nod from North in return.

* * *

Upon entry at the Grand Hall they all sat at the table. It was tense for a moment before Stoick broke the quiet.

"My son mentioned that you wished t discuss an alliance."

North nodded. "Yes, I hope I am not asking too much of you. But our lands are not safe for my children at the present time. I just ask that you house and protect my children like you would your own in exchange for an alliance. We can discuss further any details you would like, no?"

Stoick nodded as he contemplated. "Your boy is well versed in magic?"

"He's is pretty good, yes. But still needs practice."

Jack grumbled something inaudible. He didn't need more practice! He was just as good as the others at controlling his own powers now that he was older.

Stoick chuckled. "Well, I would like your son to teach a few of our people a few things about magic. I see no reason why our people can't become great allies."

"I agree." North said with a smile as he held out his hand to the other chief.

Stoick took North's hand and the two Chiefs shook on it.

"I thank you Stoick."

"Bah! Your boy seems like a good lad and your girl a good lass. I'm sure they'll fit right in here at Berk."

"Of course. Well, I must return. The Pole isn't going to protect itself, no?"

Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Jack you take care of Emma."

"Like you have to tell me. You be careful, too." Jack said as he and North walked to the door.

North chuckled as he brought his adopted son in a bear hug. "I am so proud of you."

He let go of the pale teen and looked at his son with a smile full of fondness.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Emma."

"Yea, yes. I know, I know." North waved him off as he left the building followed by Jack, Hiccup, and Stoick.

Jack knew where he'd be and went straight to where the sleigh was parked to see Emma laughing as North gave the small brunette a big hug goodbye. North let her go and ruffled her hair.

"You stay safe now."

"You, too!" Emma said with a smile.

North nodded as he was got back into the sleigh.

"Ay! Haddock! You make sure Jackie stays out of trouble will ya?" Aster asked with a stern expression upon his face.

"Are you really asking Hiccup? He's as bad as I am!" Jack said with a small giggle.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "He's in good hands."

Aster nodded with a small smile as he reluctantly got into the sleigh.

"What in the name of _Odin*_!" North exclaimed as Snowstorm, Frostbite, Snowpiercer, and Icecrusher all flew at rapids speeds towards Jack.

"Oh for the love of _Thor*_!" Jack huffed as Snowburst crashed into him.

North chuckled as he took off in the sleigh.

"What's all this?" Stoick questioned amused as Jack was bombarded by the four dragons for attention.

"Well, apparently those are Jack's dragon children. He found them when the youngest one, Snowstorm was just an egg." Hiccup explained with amusement.

Stoick chuckled quite amused himself. "A man having dragons for children. Who would have thought."

Fishlegs approached Hiccup and Stoick as Hiccup started speaking again.

"So dad I was thinking that Jack should become part of the Dragon Academy while he stays here. He knows a lot about dragons. Probably about as much as I do." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"I think that's a good idea. Then you lot can be the ones he teaches about his people's ways and about their magic." Stoick said I think a firm nod.

Hiccup nodded as he approached Jack just as he pushed Snowpiercer away.

"How would you feel about seeing the academy and exploring Berk a bit?" Hiccup questioned the small male.

"Are you kidding?! I'd love if we did that!" Jack said with much enthusiasm.

Hiccup chuckled as he gazed at the pale boy with a gentle fondness.

* * *

Jack glanced around the academy and checked out some of the targets and the other many contraptions. He even interacted with the other dragons. Jack's fascination of Berk had Hiccup surprised. It made him wonder how sheltered and locked away he was on the North Pole. Jack's whole expression spoke to him. It was as if he's never seen this many dragons in one spot before. At first Hiccup thought it was because there were so many different species, but he was proven wrong when he and Fishlegs tried to tell him about some of the different kinds only to find out he knew about them. So it had to be the mere number of dragons then. Hiccup shook his head coming out of his thoughts to see Jack petting Snowburst.

"So Jack what exactly can Snowburst do?" Astrid asked with interest.

"He can do a lot of things. He shoot ice instead of fire. Not to mention he's pretty fast. Snowburst is also very good at blending in with his surroundings. Don't get me started on the ice shards he shoots sometimes." Jack said with a laugh at the end.

"Ice shards?" Fishlegs inquired with great interest.

"Oh, would you like to see?" Jack asked with mischief sparkling in his icy blue eyes.

Hiccup shook his head. He wasn't sure what he small male was planning, but someone was going to be on the bad end of ice shards courtesy of one Jack Frost. This had so many possible outcomes of how it could go.

"Yes." Fishlegs said with enthusiasm.

"Snowburst!" Jack called his dragon.

Snowburst reared his head and swing shook his body out slightly causing shards of ice to shoot off his body. All of which landed around the wall Snotlout was leaning against.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled. "Hookfang!"

Hookfang looked at his rider with bored eyes before laying back down. Jack laughed loudly holding his sides with the force his body shook from each laugh that escaped his lips. Hiccup gazed at the small male with a soft expression as he smiled at Jack. The white haired boy was a free spirit and the emerald eyed man admired that about him. Hiccup walked over to Jack with Toothless at his side. He ruffled Jack's hair affectionately causing the pale boy to sway his hand away playfully. When Jack called down he knelt down and started putting Toothless with a soft smile spreading across his lips.

"Hey, Hiccup wanna go flying?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, sure! I was gonna take Jack out to see Berk."

"I meant...alone…."

"Oh… Well, Astrid maybe later. Right now I'm more concerned with getting Jack settled in and familiar with Berk since he and Emma will be here for who knows how long." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck in anxiousness.

Astrid gazed at Hiccup with unreadable eyes. Astrid pulled her lips into a firm line. She truly loved Hiccup, but she wondered if it was all worth it in the end. Did he want to marry her? Have children with her? Be with her? Well, then gain even she couldn't deny that for the past eight months the spark they once had was dying down fast. She feared that soon even the embers would diminish. She sighed with a nod of understanding. She would talk to him about this when they were not surrounded by other people.

"You two go ahead then. I just remembered I have things planned… With Fishlegs!"

"What?"

"Yeah, remembered you wanted help on the thing."

Fishlegs looked between Astrid and Hiccup then back to Astrid. "Right! That thing! I almost forgot about it."

"Well, okay. Hey, Jack come on! I'm gonna take you around Berk!" The Auburn haired man called to the pale teen.

Jack looked up beaming at the older man. "Come on, Snowburst! Icecrusher you're in charge until I get back!"Jack called as he rushed out of the arena with Snowburst at his side.

Hiccup smiled in amusement as he and Toothless left the arena as well. He was going to have his hands full with this one.

* * *

Jack looked down from where he was on Snowburst's back as he flew with Hiccup on Toothless next to them. Jack's eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. The auburn haired man let a smile escape him. The white haired boy laid flat against the Wholly Howl's back as Snowburst brought his wings close to his body and plummeted down to the ocean. Jack let out a loud shout of exhilaration. Hiccup shook his head as before the duo hit the waters below the white dragon spread his wings and shot back up looping in the air before coming back next to Toothless.

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed with excitement causing Hiccup to chuckle.

The freckled man's eyes shined with barely concealed mirth. Jack was such a child, but that wasn't such a bad thing. Even though Jack couldn't remember his a good portion of his childhood and didn't have the best childhood out there from what he remembered he still tried to make those around him smile. Since he met Jack there was hardly a time the white haired boy didn't have a smile on his face. Hiccup looked up further and painted out Island to Jack.

"Take a look that's Changewing Island." Hiccup pointed to the island ahead.

"Sweet let's get a closer look!"

"That's a really bad idea Jack. Changewings are-"

"Extremely territorial. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Jack said waving the other male's words off.

"Do you like getting yourself into situations that you could die from?"

"I like doing that as much as you do." Jack shot back as he and Snowburst shot ahead.

"I'm not that bad…"

Toothless let out what could only be described as a laugh. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the Night Fury. Okay… So maybe he was that bad.

"Come on, bud. Let's make sure he doesn't get himself hurt." Hiccup said as he patted the dragon's head.

Toothless chirped in agreement. The Night Fury shot forward catching up with the Wholly Howl and its rider easily. Hiccup chuckled as Jack was laying on the dragon's back with a serene expression upon his face. He looked truly at ease and like he had nothing else in the world to worry about. Toothless glided up next to the white dragon. The pale teenager trailed his eyes over to the auburn haired man. Hiccup smiled softly at the smaller male. He held his hand out for the other to take with an eyebrow raised in a silent question. Jack grinned as he grasped the older man's hand. Hiccup gently pulled up Jack allowing the small male to settle on the saddle. Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist gazing at the breathtaking view over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Wow…" He was awestruck at everything as they flew over the land.

Hiccup didn't leave a single place unexplored. He showed Jack everything from the Island the Fire Worms resided on all the way to showing the boy the migration patterns on the map. Jack was impressed and marveled at the map that Hiccup was still in the process of constructing. Jack looked at him with such reverence. The younger man was fascinated with everything and Hiccup honestly thought it was quite endearing… almost cute even.

"Hey, how would you feel seeing a dragon race up close?" Hiccup asked as they had settled on a small island for a small break.

Jack was currently leaning over the map looking it over. His fingers traced over each line of each sketch that brought the map together as one thing showing the construction of the Barbaric Archipelago.

"What's a dragon race?" Jack asked as ge looked at Hiccup with interest.

"It's a sport. Basically you have to get the sheep and toss them in your goal. The black sheep is worth the most at ten points. So whoever gets the black sheep usually wins the game. Oh, and you're allowed to steal the sheep from the others naturally." Hiccup explained with mirth.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." He said with a smile.

"While don't you ride with me and Toothless so you can get the firsthand experience?" Hiccup offered as he ruffled the pale teen's hair affectionately.

Jack laughed with overflowing joy. "That sounds amazing! I'd really like that!"

Hiccup nodded as he gazed at their dragons. They were jumping around each other. Pouncing at times to tumble around as they wrestled.

"Well, we should get going then. It's going to be soon. If we go now we can make it back in enough time for Toothless and i to get ready and prepare." Hiccup said as he got up and folded the map before putting it away on his person.

Jack followed his example as he stood dusting himself off.

"Come on you two!" He called to their dragons. We've got to go!"

Hiccup smiled as their dragons hurried came to them. He scratched at Toothless' scales before mounting the Night Fury. He glanced over to see Jack doing the same thing. The dragons crouched down before shooting off into the sky and back towards Berk.

* * *

A few hours later found Hiccup placing paint in stripes and patterns on the Night Fury's scales and on his own face. Jack giggled in amusement stating that they looked ridiculous only to receive a small splash of paint across his pale cheeks courtesy of Hiccup flicking some of the paint at the smaller male. Jack fell into a fit of giggles as Hiccup shook his head. His eyes sparkled with mirth in his emerald irises. When they were finally done Hiccup pulled Jack onto Toothless' back and flew over to where they usually held the dragon race. Hiccup enjoyed flying with Jack. Something about Jack in the air seemed natural and liberating to be with the pale boy.

"Looks like they're about to start." Hiccup told the boy causing Jack to grin.

Hiccup returned the smile as Hiccup's father had finished his speech and the cannon was fired signaling the start. The first lamb was shot in the air and was immediately caught by Snotlout and Hookfang. When the twins were close enough the brunette tossed the sheep to Ruffnut.

"Here's a little present babe!" He said with a smirk causing Ruffnut to let out a disgusted sound.

"Let's go Barf. It's starting to stink around here." Ruffnut said causing Tuffnut to laugh and the twins flew to get to their goal.

"So we can steal the sheep, right?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

Jack just merely grinned. "Just make sure you catch me."

"What-"

Before he could finish Hiccup watched as Jack let go of him and jumped from Toothless' back and onto Barf and Belch below. The twins were too busy arguing to notice Jack run up the dragon snatching the sheep and jumping off the dragon again. Toothless and Hiccup shot out catching the pale teen. Jack handed the sheep over as they flew over a goal with a Night Fury painted on it. Hiccup tossed the sheep in causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Jack laughed wholeheartedly. It was exhilarating. Another sheep was shot into the sky this time caught by Fishlegs.

"Yes!"

Snotlout snorted as he reached down and snatched it from the other viking. Snotlout flew fast on Hookfang, but had the sheep dnatched from him by Astrid, who flew up on Stormfly's back. She jumped up throwing the sheep into her goal before landing back on the Deadly Nadder. The race continued on much like that. It was pretty close at some point Tuffnut pulled out a hammer and nearly got Hiccup if it wasn't for Jack's warning. The score at the moment was in Astrid's favor, who had three in her goal followed by Hiccup who had two in his and the twins with one. Snotlout and Fishlegs both had none since they kept giving their sheep to Ruffnut in an attempt to win her favor. Another shot went off.

"The black sheep!" Each rider had said at once.

It was nearly caught by Fishlegs only to be stolen midair by Snotlout.

"Try again next time!" He laughed with an arrogant smirk.

"Snotlout you cheater!" Fishlegs yelled at the other.

Astrid jumped off of Stormfly grabbing the sheep as she fell and landing on Stormfly as her dragon caught her.

"Damn it Astrid!"

"Better luck next time muttonhead!" She called to the large man with a laugh.

"Ready Jack?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yep!" He dropped down from Toothless on to Stormfly.

Astrid eyed him warily. "Don't even try it Frost!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I wouldn't dream of it! Oh, so is this what a dragon race is usually like?"

He got no reply from the blonde.

"I'll take that as a yes. You guys have a bigger island than I originally thought! I mean there's a lot of places to explore and-"

"Jack don't take this the wrong way, but what the _Hel*_ are you doing?"

"Distracting you. Duh!"

"Wha?"

Before she knew it the black sheep was snatched from her grasp and Jack jumped from the dragon on to Toothless as the Night Fury shot away.

"Damn it Hiccup! That wasn't fair!"

Hiccup laughed as she tried to pursue them. The trio managed to fly with twists and turns evading the other riders until they were right over the goal. Hiccup threw the sheep in and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Yes, that's twelve points and Hiccup takes the game! That's my boy!" Stoick said proudly.

Hiccup grinned as he gazed at Jack whose eyes were sparkling with pure uncontained raw joy. He was beaming with happiness it was almost blinding. It was breathtaking really. He looked at Jack and his heart stuttered a bit. That didn't really make much sense though. Why would he be nervous around Jack? The sight of Jack so joyful and letting every restraint he had melt away was stunning. Hiccup wanted to remember this moment. Jack hugged Hiccup holding on to him from behind.

"You won!" The white haired boy cheered happily.

"No Jack we won." Hiccup corrected.

Returning to Berk didn't end as badly as he expected it to.

 **Notes:**

Hel in Norse Mythology is a being who presides over a realm of the same name, where she receives a portion of the dead. Basically she's the goddess of the dead. So she's the norse version of Hades. I shortened Helheim to Hel since Helheim is basically the underworld or hell.

Odin was the king of the Æsir(Pronounced ice ear).He is a god of war and death, as well as a sky god and the god of wisdom and poetry. Along with being a god, he is the All-Father of all the Nordic Gods. He is also heavily associated with magic.

Thor was one of the most important and famous gods in Norse mythology. He was the son of Odin and Fyorgyn, the earth goddess. Thor was considered the storm-weather god of sky and thunder and also a fertility god. His wife was Sif, a goddess also linked to fertility.


	7. Chapter 7: The Realization

**A/N:** I want to thank you guys for being so sweet and understanding of my schedule. I know if you guys are anything like me when it comes to stories the suspense kills me and it's hard to wait. Haha! I'm so happy you all are enjoying my story! I honestly wasn't sure how this all was going to turn out. The whole idea of this story had been nagging at me for weeks before I decided to put myself out of my misery and started writing it to post on here because why not? Oh, sorry for any typos I've been trying to go through and fix them. It would probably be easier if I had a beta reader since I never have a lot of time to go through and fix my typos. Oh, and before I forget I do have a poll on my profile running for what you want to see happen in this story.

 **Summary:** Jack and Hiccup reveal a bit of their childhood to each other. Hiccup and the gang take Jack out dragon training. Hiccup and Astrid have a talk.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 7: The Realization**

Hiccup woke up to as usual Toothless pouncing on him and licking him until he was up and awake. After quickly getting dressed and strapping on his prosthetic he went to check on Jack, who the Haddocks had placed in a guest bedroom they managed to put together in the old empty room that used to function as Hiccup's nursery when he was just an infant. Emma stayed in there with her older brother. When he peeked in through the door he found the bed empty. That was weird. Jack was a late riser. Why would he be awake before Hiccup was? It was no exaggeration to say that Jack slept like the dead, which was ironic given the fact that the male was an extremely light sleeper. Hiccup stepped outside with Toothless at his side. He heard giggling and saw the village's gathered around Jack who had his dragon children wrapped around him. Icecrusher had some of the children climbing on him and hanging from his tail. Snowpiercer laid letting some of the children climb on her before sliding off using her wings as a makeshift slide. Icefang was playfully chasing the children in a game of tag. Snowstorm was helping the children dig to bury som items. Jack sat leaning again Snowburst who had a wing held over Jack's head to keep him shielded from the heat of the sun's rays. Jack was in deep telling the children a story his hands were animated and his face held a smile. Hiccup smiled as he approached the group of children.

"Hey, Jack." The auburn haired man greeted.

Jack stopped mid story and looked up his face splitting in a wide grin. "Hic!"

The kids whined upset the story was interrupted.

"Sorry kids, but I've got to borrow Jack."

The children pouted causing the white haired teen to laugh. "Hey, I'll see you guys later and finish that story. I'll see you later Emma."

Emma beamed. "See ya Jack!"

Jack stood up causing all five white dragons to follow. The pale teen approached the freckled man.

"So what are we doing today? More exploring?"

"Tru some dragon training and you're going to teach us a bit about magic if you're up to it."

Jack nodded vigorously. "Of course I am! Excited?"

"I can't deny that I am very interested. Magic is something we haven't exactly dealt with before." Hiccup said with interest sparkling in his emerald irises.

Jack smiled showing his pure white teeth. Hiccup started walking with with Jack and their dragons at their side. Jack's dragon children trotted following behind them. Hiccup glabced at Jack as they lapsed into silence. He looked at Toothless, who had nudged him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the Night Fury. Toothless looked at Snowburst. Snowburst gave a dragonic smirk and shoved Jack.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed as he fell into Hiccup, who caught him around the waist.

Jack looked up at Hiccup from underneath his lashes. The emerald eyed man's heart sped up. Why did this keep happening? Jack smiled at Hiccup with great affection.

"Thanks, Hic." The pale teen thanked him softly.

Hiccup's eyes softened as he reluctantly let go of the other. "No problem. Come on, let's hurry to the academy."

He took Jack's wrist and led him in the direction of the Dragon Academy.

* * *

When the two arrived at the academy the other riders were already there. The twins as usual were bickering with each other about one thing or another. Astrid was scratching at Stormfly's scales. Fishlegs was feeding Meatlug and Snotlout...Well, he was doing what he always does.

"Hey, JacK. Hey, Hiccup." Fishlegs greeted them warmly as he was the first to notice them.

"Hey, Fishlegs." Hiccup and Jack greeted in unison.

The two young men looked at each other before they broke out into a smile. Hiccup chuckled as he gazed at the icy eyed boy. Jack giggled as his cheeks flushed a soft rosy hue.

"So how do you guys feel about dragon training today?" Hiccup asked the others.

Fishlegs shrugged. "I don't mind."

"I'm always up for dragon training!" Snotlout said with a smirk causing Hiccup to roll his eyes.

"You know we're always in for it!" Tuffnut said.

"Especially if we can destroy something!" Ruffnut added.

Hiccup sighed exasperated causing Jack to chuckle.

"Sure. Am I to assume that Jack is coming, too?" Astrid asked.

"You assume correct." Hiccup confirmed.

Astrid nodded stiffly. "Well, let's go then."

She started leaving the arena with Stormfly by her side. Snotlout and the others followed soon after with their dragons. Hiccup proceeded to follow with Toothless at his side along with Jack and the five white dragons.

"So, uh… Did I do something to Astrid?" Jack asked.

Hiccup looked at him quizzically. "Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Because she doesn't seem to like me…" Jack said softly.

Hiccup frowned. "Jack… Astrid is just...a bit rough around the edges. But even if she doesn't like you for some reason. Does it matter?"

"It does to me." Jack said looking anywhere, but at Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned. He was sure the reaction had to be what he said. Snowburst whined nudging at Jack's hand trying to comfort his rider. Jack smiled as he scratched at the Wholly Howl's scales.

"Jack….?"

"I never told you, but when Emma and I were taken to the North Pole I was pretty isolated." Jack told Hiccup causing the auburn haired man's eyes to widen in surprise. "I couldn't control my powers so they saw me as a danger to others until I could get them under control. I was only thirteen and I couldn't even remember how I changed. I used to have brown hair and eyes. Then I wake up with a huge gap in my memories, and I have white hair And blue eyes. I was afraid of myself Hic."

Hiccup wasn't sure what to say. Sure his childhood was _Hel*_ but he couldn't imagine how Jack felt at that age when his life was turned upside down.

"I accidentally caused a really bad blizzard. Really strong emotions can be dangerous for me because my powers can react to them. They locked me in a room for a almost a whole year until I got my powers under control. North, Tooth, and Sandy were against it. But it was out of their hands. No one even liked me other than the kids. I was a force that couldn't be controlled so they did what even people with magic do best: they ignored me. I may as well not even have existed because they didn't even look at me. They looked through me and anything I had to say they ignored as if I never spoke."

Hiccup grit his teeth. He couldn't believe that Jack had to go through that. It wasn't fair to him! He was just a kid with amnesia that didn't know what was happening. He supposed that even if people are surrounded by magic they are afraid of the unknown as well.

"I can't say I understand that, but growing up I was the hiccup of the village. I wasn't able to be a proper viking. I wasn't able to lift any of the weapons and every time I went outside something got destroyed. I was a walking disaster. I was bullied as a kid since I was the runt of my generation and couldn't anything properly. But then when I was fifteen I shot down Toothless, but I wasn't able to kill him. I befriended him and let me tell you when my dad found out he wasn't happy. But after we defeated the Queen of the dragon nest that was attacking Berk everything changed. Everyone accepted the dragons and I wasn't the hiccup of Berk anymore." Hiccup told Jack with a reassuring smile.

Jack returned it. "I guess we're both a couple of hiccups, huh?"

Hiccup chuckled. "I suppose so, but us hiccups have to stick together."

Jack giggled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Hiccup! Jack!"

"We're coming!" Jack called and ran ahead with Hiccup following close behind.

* * *

The dragon riders sat on their dragons on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The ocean crashed into the rocks below. Jack looked over the large expanse of salt water with a small smile. He looked over at the dragon riders, whom seemed quite excited for this. Jack had to question how long it's been since they've done this.

"Okay Snotlout. You're up first." Hiccup said.

"Of course I'm first because I'm the best one here!" Snotlout boasted.

"Sure, let's go with that." Hiccup drawled with sarcasm.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Watch closely babe." Snotlout said winking at Ruffnut causing Tuffnut to gag.

Jack covered his mouth to keep from laughing as Hiccup snorted.

"Come on, Hookfang!"

Hookfang took off at high speeds swerving around rocky structures and looping in the air. At one point Snotlout actually fell off his dragon causing Jack to break out in a fit of laughter. Once Hookfang landed again with his rider safely did Hiccup turn his attention to the twins.

"Ruff, Tuff you're up." Hiccup informed.

That didn't last long at all. When they were in the air Tuffnut ordered Belch to go left while Ruffnut ordered Barf to go right. The end result was the dragon's head got wrapped and tangled around each other. The twins luckily crashed safely. Hiccup shook his head in exasperation while Jack grinned in amusement.

"They'll never change." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing…" Jack said with a grin.

"For the love of _Thor*_! Don't ever say that around them!" Hiccup said shaking his head at the mere thought.

Jack giggled at the auburn man's reaction. Astrid watched the two and looked away. Fishlegs looked between Astrid and the two young men. Fishlegs frowned. You had to be blind to not feel the tension between Astrid and Hiccup these days. Sure things with them were tense before, but it seems it got worse since Jack arrived to Berk. Hel* everyone was positive that the two of them were not going to last very long.

"Astrid you're next."

Astrid nodded as she took to the air on Stormfly. Astrid stood as she flipped off of Stormfly's saddle before landing back in it fluidly. They duo twisted around the structures of massive rocks before looping around. Astrid jumped off Stormfly only for the dragon to catch her rider and tossing Astrid back into the saddle. They two landed fluidly. Jack turned to Hiccup expectantly.

"Well, dragon boy looks like it's all you now." Jack said with a grin.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You ready bud?"

He patted the Night Fury's head. Toothless chirped excitedly as he crouched down before rocketing off the ground and shooting into the sky. The dragon and his rider flew spiraling in the air. Toothless flew high into the sky before plummeting down a bit before leveling out.

"Ready bud?"

Toothless grumbled.

"Relax Toothless." Hiccup said with a smile hidden behind his helmet.

He adjusted the lever on Toothless. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless free falling he hit a button on his chest. Jack's eyes widened in awe as Hiccup was practically flying with wings made of fabric. Toothless let out a few blasts as he glided beside his rider. Hiccup and Toothless maneuvered around a few structures. Jack winced when Hiccup nearly crashed before Toothless caught him. After the emerald eyed man got himself readjust he mounted the Night Fury again before returning to the others.

"That was amazing! Though you guys could use some work on the landing." Jack said with a laugh.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Oh, haha. Very funny. Why don't you give a spin around on Snowburst?"

Jack grinned with mischief. "I thought you'd never ask."

Snowburst purred in agreement with his rider. Jack ran his fingers over the icy scales of his dragon.

"Snowburst."

The Wholly Howl slowly opened his wings. Jack turned to the four Bewilderbeast.

"You guys stay here and behave." Jack told them causing the four dragons to grumble.

Snowburst crouched down and shot into the sky at fast speeds.

"So Snowburst what shall it be? Crazy and reckless or flashy and showy?"

Snowburst rolled his eyes and warbled in reprimand.

"Flashy and showy it is!"

Jack held his staff as he lifted to his feet so he was crouching on on the white dragon. Jack and Snowburst gathered their ice together before shooting it forward. The two blasts crashed together causing little sparkling crystals of ice to rain down. Jack got up and jumped off of Snowburst. The dragon tucked his wings close to body before plummeting after his rider. Jack had his hands behind his head in a nonchalant posture. Jack reached out a hand patting Snowburst's snout before the dragon caught his rider in his paws. Snowburst opened his wings shooting back up and tossing Jack in the air causing the pake teen to flip before fluidly landing on his dragon letting out a shout of exhilaration. Hiccup chuckled when Snowburst and Jack landed next to him.

"Woah. That was amazing!" Fishlegs complimented.

Jack grinned as he looked at Hiccup expectantly.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm impressed." Hiccup admitted causing Jack to beam.

* * *

It was a few hours later that found Astrid pacing outside the forgery. She was going to talk to Hiccup. She was dreading the talk they would have. She didn't want to break his heart, but she also knew they couldn't drag this on any longer. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, which is why she hoped he would understand. If they could at least stay friends then that was enough for her. She didn't want to be in an unhappy relationships. She didn't want that for either of them. They could keep this charade up no longer.

"Astrid?"

Astrid looked up to see Hiccup alone. Good. Astrid took a deep breath.

"Hiccup… We-We need to talk." Astrid said with conviction.

Hiccup nodded. "Okay, let's talk."

"We should sit down." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded. "Come on in then."

He went in and Astrid followed him. He cleared a bench for them to sit on. Hiccup sat down on the bench and Astrid sat next to him. The atmosphere was extremely tense between the two of them. Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. The atmosphere was very uncomfortable for the young dragon rider. Astrid bit her bottom lip as Hiccup sighed. She needed to speak before things got awkward. So she did.

"Hiccup..."

Hiccup looked at her silently as he gave her his undivided attention.

"I want to break up..." She said sadly before she started trailing off.

"What? Why?!" Hiccup asked with wide surprised emerald eyes.

Astrid gave a small sad smile. "Because we don't love each other like we used to. We barely kiss. We don't hold hands. _Hel*_ we barely even go out on a date anymore. Hiccup our spark has faded. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but I don't want to be in a marriage where we'll both be miserable. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship because I would still like to be friends, but I'll understand if you don't want to be."

Hiccup took the blonde's hands in his callous ones. "Astrid... Yes, I'm sad that it came to this. But you're right. We barely have been together romantically. I think we both knew it was coming. Yes, it hurts that it came to this, but I'm not going to let this ruin our friendship."

Astrid smiled with relief. "Thanks, Hiccup. The one you do marry is going to be very lucky. You're a great guy Hiccup Haddock."

"No need to thank me Astrid." Hiccup assured. "What kind of person would I be if I let something like this ruin our friendship. Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

Astrid nodded with understanding as she stood. "I'll see you."

With that said she left the building. Hiccup nodded as he stood as well. He rolled up his sleeves and went to get started on his work.

* * *

Hiccup was pounding at a sword with a hammer. He didn't have his armor on currently. He sighed as he examined it seeing it was what he was aiming for. He placed it to cool down. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned around only to see Jack walking right to him into a hug. Hiccup stiffened before slowly relaxing and wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Jack hummed in delight. The auburn haired man assumed it was a North Pole thing. He noticed how Jack and Emma along with the others were very physically affectionate with each other when he was at the North Pole.

"Everything alright Jack?" He asked concerned since Jack hadn't let him go yet.

Don't get him wrong. He quite enjoyed it. Having Jack so close to him. It was very different. His heartbeat sped up and he hoped Jack couldn't hear it. He could smell the frost coming off of the pale teen. Jack was so small and looked so fragile in his arms. It made him want to protect the white haired boy from ever getting hurt again. Jack didn't deserve to be hurt after everything he had endured growing up.

"Just home sick..." Jack admitted softly. "I'm worried..."

"Everything will be alright Jack. You'll see North and the others before you know it." He assured the small male.

Jack hummed as he buried his face in the freckled man's chest. Hiccup's breath hitched. Being this close to Jack was amazing. He looked down at the small male and swore to do everything he could to keep Jack safe so he'd never have to be hurt ever again. Jack looked up at Hiccup with shimmering blue eyes. Hiccup's breath stuttered as he gazed into Jack's icy blue eyes and his cheeks that were flushed a rosy pink from a blush. He looked down to Jack's lips. He wanted to lean in and feel them against his own. To taste the pale boy's lips. He wanted to- No! His eyes widened in shock. No, he could never do that to Jack! He's heard stories from others about it. Viking men taking other viking men in the most intimate way possible. When they were away at sea without women what better way to get the sexual tension out than to take prisoners in place of a woman? They defiled them and took away the honor they had. They ruined their family name. It was worst than death and here he was wanting Jack in the most intimate way possible. It scared him senseless. He couldn't do something like that. He was supposed to be Jack's friend! He wanted to protect him not harm him! But here he was wanting more of Jack. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to know what the small male tasted like and what he sounded like when his voice was laced with ecstasy. He wanted to know what Jack looked like beneath him while in the throes of passion. He wanted to make love to Jack and that scared the shit out of him. He let go of Jack.

"I need to get back to work Jack..." Hiccup said, trying to keep his voice level.

Jack nodded and whined as he reluctantly let the auburn haired man go. "Okay... I'll see you at home."

Jack then left to go home with much reluctance. Hiccup sighed as the tension slowly left his body. By _Odin*_ this was going to be very hard. How was he going to even be able to look at Jack now? He couldn't allow Jack to know... to realize what he wants to do. It was going to be very hard to be around Jack in the coming days.

 **Notes:**

Hel in Norse Mythology is a being who presides over a realm of the same name, where she receives a portion of the dead. Basically she's the goddess of the dead. So she's the nurse version of Hades. I shortened Helheim to Hel since Helheim is basically the underworld or hell.

Thor was one of the most important and famous gods in Norse mythology. He was the son of Odin and Fyorgyn, the earth goddess. Thor was considered the storm-weather god of sky and thunder and also a fertility god. His wife was Sif, a goddess also linked to fertility.

Odin in norse mythology was the king of the Æsir. He is a god of war and death, as well as a sky god and the god of wisdom and poetry. Along with being a god, he is the All-Father of all the Nordic Gods. He is also heavily associated with magic.


	8. Chapter 8: Accept Things as They Are

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! It was a bit difficult to figure out the break up scene. I think I sat for at least an hour or two thinking really hard about it before I had an epiphany. Haha! Warnings for this chapter is there will be some drama and there may be some trigger warnings such as past suicidal thoughts. So don't say I didn't warn you!

 **Summary:** Jack teaches the dragon riders about magic. Fishlegs and Jack bond. Emma has a talk with Hiccup. Jack confronts Hiccup. Hiccup tries to make things with Jack right.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 8: Accept Things as They Are**

Hiccup with the other dragon riders sat watching Jack. He was explaining the use of magic and what it means to be chosen by _Mani*_ to them. Hiccup did his best to pay attention, but it was hard to do that when he was still dealing with wanting Jack the way he did. He had been avoiding Jack for two weeks now. He did his best to keep it discrete. He usually made the excuse that Gobber needed him in the forge or his father had something very important to discuss. Any excuse he could think of the emerald eyed man would use. Jack didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't say anything or make any advances to know. It made him feel like a huge jerk every time Jack wanted to do something only to have Hiccup ruin it. He felt even worse when Jack's smile would fall and sadness would overshadow his icy blue irises. He was too kind for Hiccup to deserve anything to do with him. He would just nod in understanding and tell Hiccup that it was fine. Things needed to get done. It made the auburn haired man feel even worse about himself. Things just became worse around Emma. He swore for a girl her age she was way too smart and perceptive. Whenever he turned Jack down around Emma she would look at Hiccup with accusing brown eyes. It was as if she was trying to tell him that he was breaking his promise to never hurt the white haired boy. Well, she wasn't in the wrong. He just didn't know what to do! He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jack started to speak again.

"I still can't believe you guys have lived in a place swarming with magic and didn't know about it." Jack said shaking his head as if the mere thought was absurd.

"Not like we really cared." Snotlout said waving Jack's words away nonchalantly.

Jack shook his head. "Seriously?! There's magic everywhere in the world! Every living being and person has at least a little bit of magic in them and the dragons are brimming with it."

That caught their attention. Fishlegs was jotting down everything Jack was saying with rapt attention.

"Really?" Astrid asked a bit intrigued as well.

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! By _Odin*_ even all of you hold a bit of magic. Everything that lives does!"

"So what does it exactly mean to be chosen by _Mani*_?" Fishlegs asked very interested in the answer to come.

"Well, when _Mani*_ chooses you it's for a reason. It could have been something you've or part of who you are. It could be both. We still are not completely how he chooses people. But when he chooses you basically it means that he saw a purpose in you. Like some sort of grand design. But everyone, who was chosen by _Mani*_ has a job to do or something to protect." Jack explained.

"What's yours?" Astrid asked curiously.

Jack looked at Snowburst and shook his head. "I don't know. Why he chose me and what my purpose is… I've been trying to figure that out for a long time…."

Hiccup frowned seeing how much pain it caused Jack. Why choose him if only to let him suffer in isolation and ignorance? It didn't make sense.

Snotlout yawned mockingly. "Are we done yet? This is more boring than watching Hiccup and Fishlegs geek out over a new dragon."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and Jack cracked a mischievous smile.

"Well, I could always freeze you to the ground again." Jack offered and received a glare.

Jack giggled amused. "Well, moving on. The best way to describe how magic moves is like the flow of a river…"

* * *

Fishlegs was starting to get suspicious. Why the _Hel*_ was Hiccup avoiding Jack? Did they have a fight? It didn't seem like it, but both of them were his friends. The blonde scratched at Meatlug's scales affectionately. He sighed in exasperation as he watched Jack for the fifth time that day ask Hiccup if he wanted to do something with him only for Hiccup to come up with some excuse. Jack's smile instantly dropped into a sad understanding smile. Fishlegs shook his head as he watched Hiccup press his lips together in a thin line as if about to change his mind before exchanging words with the blue eyed boy and fleeing from the academy. Fishlegs approached the pale teen.

"Hey, Jack." Fishlegs greeted.

"Hey…" Jack said with a small smile.

"Since Hiccup is busy would you like to join Meatlug and me?" Fishlegs asked.

He wanted to try to help cheer up the small boy.

Jack smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great! Just follow us." Fishlegs as he and Jack left the academy with their dragons.

Fishlegs looked over at Jack. The white haired boy looked at him with a small tilt of his head in curiosity.

"Everything alright there?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Fishlegs assured him.

Jack nodded. "Hey, Fishlegs?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if I did anything to make Hiccup mad at me?"

The blonde looked at Jack baffled. "No, why?"

"Well, I mean he's been avoiding me and I don't know why. If I did something to offend him I'll apologize, but he doesn't really give me much of a chance to talk to him…" Jack said with depressed blue irises.

Snowburst nuzzled against his rider's side in his attempt to comfort the blue eyed boy. Jack gave a faint smile as he pet the Wholly Howl's icy white scales. Fishlegs smiled. In some way Snowburst and Toothless were very much alike with how in tune they were with their rider. They just knew when something was wrong. They knew what their riders needed even when their humans didn't know it themselves.

"I don't know what it's like to be avoided, but growing up no one was as interested in dragons other than Hiccup and I. So him and I became pretty easy and fast friends." The blonde viking explained.

Jack smiled. "I can see why. It's pretty easy to tell how you two became friends."

Fishlegs chuckled. "Is it? I suppose I know why. We both are strategic and dragon enthusiasts."

Jack grinned. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm a bit of a dragon enthusiast myself."

Fishlegs nodded enthusiastically. That was what started the beginning of a heated discussion about dragons.

* * *

Emma didn't like the way Hiccup was acting. Hiccup was clearly avoiding her big brother and that was making Jack depressed. No one made her brother sad and got away with it. She didn't care if she had to drag Hiccup to Jack at the point of a sword. She'd do it if it made her older brother happy. He's been isolated enough. She didn't want him to start pulling away from others and retreating inside himself like he did when he was thirteen. She was going to give a nice long talk to one Hiccup Haddock. So that's where she was currently outside the forge, where the youngest Haddock was inside working. She saw Gobber as he spotted her.

"Well, what are you doin' here lass?" The older viking asked.

"Is it okay if I talk to Hiccup, Mr. Gobber?" Emma asked softly.

"Sure thing lass. Just be careful to stay out of the way. I have to go pick up a few things. You go on ahead in." Gobber said as he picked up a satchel slinging it over his shoulder.

Emma beamed happily. "Thank you!"

Gobber chuckled as he left. Emma found Hiccup pounding away at an axe by the fire. He cleared her throat loudly to make herself known. Hiccup stopped mid swing of the hammer and looked to see Emma. Toothless perked up as he peeked his head in through the window causing the girl to giggle. Hiccup set the hammer down as he turned to the girl from the North Pole.

"What can I do for you?" The emerald eyed man asked.

"For one thing you can stop avoiding Jack. For another you can stop hurting him even if you're doing it by accident." Emma stated a bit coldly.

Hiccup winced at the cold tone in the normally sweet girl's voice. He supposed he did deserve it after all. He sighed inaudibly.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. Things are just… complicated…" Hiccup tried to explain trailing off at the end.

"How are they complicated?" The brunette girl asked stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It just- I realized something about myself that could ruin the friendship with your brother. I don't want that to happen!" He explained trying to make the girl understand he wasn't hurting Jack intentionally.

Emma raised an eyebrow slightly skeptical. "Okay… I believe you."

"I'm serious! I would never- Wait! What did you just say?" The auburn haired man asked slightly startled.

"I said I believe you." Emma repeated with a roll of her eyes.

"R-Really?" Hiccup asked unsure if he heard correctly or not.

Emma nodded. "Yes, but that still doesn't excuse you from hurting Jack!"

Hiccup nodded in agreement with a long suffering sigh. "You're right and it's not fair to him. He's been through too much and he doesn't need me adding to it. I'll talk to him. I promise."

"Good because if you don't I'll sick all of Jack's dragons on you and hold you at sword point until you do." Emma threatened with a smirk when Hiccup's eyes widened.

He didn't care what people said about kid. Little girl were scary. Especially when said little girl was related to one Jack Frost. Well, he did deserve it.

Emma nodded. "You know he really likes you. He hasn't really had a friend after he fell into a lake. Of course that accident was my fault."

Hiccup looked at the brunette girl with shocked emerald irises. "I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is! It was near the end of winter and I just wanted to go ice skating so bad. Jack knew it was a bad idea, but took me anyways. The ice started to crack and Jack distracted me. He made getting off the ice into a game. He got me to safety, but he fell in instead." She said with sadness.

"Emma you didn't know that would happen. Besides Jack loves you too much. He doesn't blame you. I'm positive he doesn't." The emerald eyed man said trying to reassure the brunette girl.

Emma gave a small sad smile. "I'm glad he's got a friend like you."

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, I'm glad he's in my life, too."

"Now then I'll leave. Remember you better talk to Jack or else!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hiccup said with a small salute.

Emma giggled as she left. Hiccup shook his head and patted Toothless' head.

"By _Thor*_ I'm an idiot."

He had to talk to Jack and fix this.

* * *

Jack sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. He was nervous. Snowburst nuzzled against Jack's side to try to help calm his rider down. Jack had made the decision to confront Hiccup. He was sick of the other avoiding him. He still was unsure if he did something to upset the auburn haired man or if he said something to offend him. He just wanted things to go back as they were. He hated how distant Hiccup was being. It reminded him of back when he was a kid. After he was taken to the North Pole everyone was distant with him. It didn't take long for them to barely even notice him. Back then he thought that it was already as if he didn't exist so he might as well not exist. Why live when you're alone? It was too lonely. He hated remembering that period of his life. So many thoughts of how he could die and wondering if it would work back then. He shivered at those thoughts. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the front door close. He got up and peeked through the doorway to see Hiccup at arrived home. He took a deep breath to try to prepare himself.

"Hiccup." He called to the auburn haired boy as he came to stand in front of the taller male.

The emerald eyed man looked up at the pale teen. He froze seeing the smaller male.

"H-Hey, Jack…"

Jack bit his lip nervously. "We need to talk."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. He promised Emma he'd talk to Jack, but he wasn't ready yet! He still needed to sort through these emotions running rampant in him. Seeing Jack just reminded him of that. He didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to get a grip on his bearings first.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'm tired and I've had a long day." Hiccup said and moved to go up to his room.

Jack moved fast and grabbed the taller man's wrist.

"No. Now." He said firmly.

Hiccup went rigid at the white haired boy's touch. Jack's hands were soft, but icy cold to the touch. Hiccup gazed at the smaller male. He sighed silently.

"Jack…" He started only to be cut off by the pale boy.

"No! Hiccup Haddock just shut up and listen!" Jack yelled at the emerald eyed man.

Hiccup clamped his mouth shut and his eyes widened in shock. He had never heard Jack yell at anyone. Not even once. He looked at Jack seeing hurt and such self loathing. He was horrible for being the one to put that emotion in Jack's icy blue irises.

"Jack I-"

"If I did something to upset or offend you I'm sorry!" Jack said anguished at the thought as his grip around Hiccup's wrist tightened. "I just want us to go back to being friends! So please stop avoiding me!"

Hiccup's heart ached as he heard the anguish in the small male's voice. How could he do this? He hurt Jack this much by avoiding him. He wrapped his arms around the white haired boy securely.

"Jack I am so sorry. But I swear I never meant to hurt you." Hiccup said with sadness and regret in his emerald irises.

"Well, you did you asshole." Jack mumbled in the taller male's chest.

Hiccup sighed as he breathed in Jack's scent. He pulled the pale teen closer. Jack hummed in contentment. He buried his face further into Hiccup's chest.

"I swear I wasn't doing it because of anything you said or did. I've just been going through something very complicated that I have to work through myself." Hiccup spoke to the ice wielder in a soft tone.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jack questioned.

"Because I was too ashamed to. It was something I had to handle on my own." Hiccup spoke with shorter puffs of breath.

Jack was so close, but he was done hiding from his feelings. He needed to make things right with Jack.

"I'm sorry. I'm done avoiding you. I still want to be friends if you'll still have me as one."

"Hiccup you muttonhead!" Jack exclaimed as he pressed his cheek against the taller man's broad chest. "Of course I still want to be friends. By _Mani*_ why would you think I wouldn't?!"

Hiccup blinked with a small smile. "I am a muttonhead."

Jack chuckled as he pulled away and gazed up into Hiccup's eyes. The auburn haired man's breath hitched at the affection and fondness in those icy blue orbs of Jack's eyes. Hiccup itched to caress the pale teen's cheek. He wanted to touch Jack more, but refrained from it. Seeing that the distance wasn't just hurting him, but Jack as well opened his eyes. He was done running away from his emotions. It was with this thought and the boy in front of him that he realized that he had fallen in love with Jackson Overland Frost. He smiled softly at the small boy.

"It's late Jack. You should get some rest." Hiccup spoke to the blue eyed boy.

"Maybe… But you owe me some of your time since you've avoided me for about two whole weeks." Jack said as he gazed up at Hiccup with an accusing look.

Hiccup chuckled. "Alright then I'll meet you in my room and we can talk there. We both need to get changed."

Jack nodded stepping away as he went to his room and Hiccup climbed the stairs to his own room. Hiccup had stripped his armor off along with his boot. He changed into simple pants and a shirt. As he sst on his bed he heard a knock at his door before Jack peeked in. Hiccup smiled and motioned for Jack to come in. The white haired boy beamed as he came in closing the door behind him. He sat next to the emerald eyed man. Hiccup gazed at Jack and couldnt help find the pale teen even more beautiful. He had never seen Jack without his armor and cloak before.

"So…" Hiccup began.

Jack smiled at the other. "So want to talk about why you were avoiding me?"

"Not really." Hiccup admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's super complicated. I don't know if the people around me would even accept it."

Jack placed his hand reassuringly over Hiccup's. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Word of advice though. Sometimes it's best to accept things as they are. When you can't change something that groundbreaking the only thing you can do is accept it as a part of yourself."

Hiccup's heartbeat sped up. "Y-Yeah… I guess you're right. Thank you Jack."

Jack smiled. "What are friends for?"

Hiccup returned the smile. How could he have ever hurt this boy? He reached out without thinking and placed his hand over Jack's neck stroking the soft pale skin there. Jack looked up at Hiccup in slight surprise, but smiled. His heartbeat sped up. Both of their breaths hitched as they looked up locking gazes. Emerald met icy blue. Jack couldn't deny what his heart wanted. He always knew he was different and being raised in a non judgemental family they didn't have the same views as the vikings. Especially since they were a small family of farmers. However, he knew how it was viewed by vikings which is why he was content with just being friends. Hiccup wasn't faring much better since he really wanted to close the distance between the two of them. He couldn't though. He knew the consequences that could bring.

"I should go to bed. It's getting pretty late. Goodnight, Hiccup." Jack said patting the emerald eyed man's hand.

Hiccup removed his hand with much difficulty. "Yeah, have a good night Jack."

Jack smiled and got up leaving the room and shut the door behind him. The white haired boy placed a hand over his pounding heart. Hiccup wasn't much better. He laid back in his bed with a soft sigh as he placed his hand over his heart. Toothless raised his head where he was laying.

"Toothless… I think I'm in love."

 **Notes:**

Mani in Norse mythology is essentially the moon. He rides on his chariot while being chased by a wolf.

Odin in norse mythology was the king of the Æsir. He is a god of war and death, as well as a sky god and the god of wisdom and poetry. Along with being a god, he is the All-Father of all the Nordic Gods. He is also heavily associated with magic.

Hel in Norse Mythology is a being who presides over a realm of the same name, where she receives a portion of the dead. Basically she's the goddess of the dead. So she's the nurse version of Hades. I shortened Helheim to Hel since Helheim is basically the underworld or hell.

Thor was one of the most important and famous gods in Norse mythology. He was the son of Odin and Fyorgyn, the earth goddess. Thor was considered the storm-weather god of sky and thunder and also a fertility god. His wife was Sif, a goddess also linked to fertility


	9. Chapter 9: Sometimes Advice is Needed

**A/N:** How about that cliffhanger last chapter? Glad you guys are enjoying this! Seriously I love you all! You've all been so nice and encouraging! Not to mention understanding. Tbh my brain is half fried during some of the days I write some of the parts of each chapter. So thank you so much! Also, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others.

 **Summary:** Jack spends some time with his dragons. Emma gives Jack some advice. Hiccup takes Toothless flying to clear his head and think. Astrid gives Hiccup some advice. A letter comes in from North and the others.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 9: Sometimes Advice is Needed**

Jack tilted his head as he watched the four Bewilderbeast prance around and wrestle with each other. Snowpiercer threw Icefang, who landed in a small puddle and splashed Icecrusher. Jack busted out laughing at Icecrusher's peeved expression as he flicked his tail swatting his younger siblings. Snowstorm bounded over to Jack and snuggled up next to him. Jack pet her scales and Snowburst wrapped himself around his rider and the small dragon. Jack smiled as he pet the white Wholly Howl. The other three dragons approached the pale teen and laid around him encasing him a wall of icy scales and purring dragons. The white haired boy chuckled as he pet the five dragons.

"I'm glad you're all here with me." Jack said softly.

Snowstorm perked her head up and locked the boy's face. The blue eyed boy laughed as the others continued snuggling around him.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up just as Emma slid down Snowpiercer's body. She walked over and sat next to her brother.

"Hey, Em." He greeted his little sister ruffling her hair.

"Where's Hiccup?" Emma asked with a curious tilt of her head. "I thought you two were practically inseparable."

"Yeah, well… I had to spend some time with these guys. That and Hiccup had some things he had to tie up so we'll be hanging out later." The pale teen explained.

The brunette girl nodded satisfied. "Okay. I like Hiccup he's really nice."

Jack smiled fondly. "Yeah, I do too."

Emma looked at her brother with a mischievous spark in her brown eyes. "So do you just like him or do you _like_ him?"

A blush dusted Jack's pale cheeks. "Emma!"

She giggled at her brother's embarrassment. "So you do _like_ him!"

Jack shook his head. "By _Mani*_ we are not having this conversation."

"Why not?" The brunette asked laughing at her brother's reaction.

"I love you Em, but we are not discussing boys."

"I knew it! You like him!"

"Emmmmmmmaaaaaa…." Jack groaned in slight embarrassment.

"Have you told him?" The girl asked leaning against her brother's side.

"No…" The white haired boy admitted quietly.

"Is it because of how vikings view it?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah… Partly…."

Emma nodded in understanding. "You don't want to ruin your friendship with him."

Jack let a small smile slip past his lips. "Yeah…"

"Jack… Hiccup is your friend he wouldn't let something like this ruin what you guys have." The girl assured.

"How do you know that?"

Emma smiled. "Women's intuition."

Jack rolled his eyes with amusement. "Seriously Em."

"I mean it. Besides Hiccup is different from the others. Who's to say that he may like you as well." Emma said with a grin as the blush coloring her brother's cheeks darkened. "Jack you can't let the fear of what the others may think stop you from telling him. He deserves to know."

The pale teen nodded. "I'll think about it, but until then I'm gonna spend my time with these guys."

Jack gestured to the dragons all around them, who all purred in response to the white haired boy's words.

* * *

The wind whipped past the the emerald eyed man as he and his Night Fury swerved and spun around every structure standing in their way. Hiccup felt free in the sky. He wished he could say he had no worries, but he'd be lying if he did. He took Toothless flying so he could think and clear his head. He needed to think about what he was going to do about his situation with Jack. He realized that he was in love with the ice wielder, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with the white haired boy. Sure Jack wasn't always a viking, but who's to say his views are not the same? He knew Jack was not the type to judge others, but he could not take the chance that his feelings may inevitably push the pale teen away. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to accept Jack defecting from their friendship. _Hel*_ he wasn't even sure how he was going to handle the Frost siblings returning home now that they've become so dear to him. He adjusted the Night Fury's tailfin and landed on an island. He dismounted from the dragon and removed his helmet. He sighed as he sat down. He looked out at the ocean with the sun high above in the sky. Toothless trotted up behind his rider and sat next to him. The Night Fury tilted his head gazing at his rider as if asking if everything was alright. Hiccup smiled as he stroked the dragon's black scales.

"I'm alright bud. I just needed to clear my head so I could think. It's hard to do that with Jack around." He said with a soft content sigh.

Even while away the white haired boy filled his thoughts. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with these feelings. His best bet had been to keep his distance and they go away. He couldn't do that now that he had acknowledged that he loved the pale teen. Oh, _Odin*_! Why out of all the people did he have to fall in love with the one person that not only lives on another island, but that he also couldn't have?! He sighed in slight frustration with himself.

"What am I going to do?!"

"Well, for starters you could start by talking about it with someone."

The emerald eyed man jumped startled. "Hey, Astrid."

Astrid slipped off of Stormfly as they landed. She walked over and sat next to the chief's son.

"So what's been bothering you?"

Hiccup shifted awkwardly. It's not that he didn't want to tell her since she did have a right to know. He was more or less worried of her reaction and what she would think afterwards. He bit his lip as he gazed at her nervously. She looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed as he let out a long breath. "Just… promise me you won't freak out or let this ruin our friendship."

The blonde blinked in surprise. "Hiccup there's nothing you could do that could ruin our friendship. This isn't like the time you hid Toothless… Is it?"

Hiccup chuckled in amusement. "No, it's something a bit… Oh by _Thor*_! I'm in love with Jack!"

Astrid blinked then she stared at him. The auburn haired male gazed at the blood as his anxiety started to build from the long pause in conversation. The Night Fury warbled causing the two to jump in surprise.

"That… Everything makes sense now!" Astrid exclaimed with a soft smile.

"Wh-What?!" Hiccup looked at her with shocked wide emerald irises. "You're not mad… or see me as less?"

Astrid looked at Hiccup with deep fondness as she placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "No, I'm not mad. If anything I'm happy for you. If you're going to get stolen away by someone I'd rather it be a guy."

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"No, but saying that was worth it for the look on your face."

"Thanks, Astrid." The auburn haired man drawled sarcastically.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is I think I knew for a while. This isn't going to change my opinion of you. Hiccup it's like with the dragons. It will just take some time for people to get used to the idea. So did you tell Jack yet?"

"By _Odin*_ no!"

"Why not?" She asked with incredulousness.

"I… I'm afraid my feelings will ruin our friendship. Of course that's not taking into account that he'll be freaked out and leave Berk never to return again."

Astrid shook her head. "Hiccup Haddock how blind are you?"

The emerald eyed viking blinked in confusion. "Wha?"

"You seriously haven't seen it? Hiccup you two are practically inseparable and more than just in a friend way. I think he really does return your feelings. You just need to tell him!"

"What if he doesn't feel the same though?"

"Hiccup…" Astrid said sternly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's worst? Having him turn you down and remaining friends… Or watching him get stolen away by someone else while asking yourself what would have happened if you just told him?"

Hiccup frowned. "Well, when you put it that way."

Astrid grinned patting his back. "So how are you going to break this to your dad?"

Hiccup groaned. "Oh gods! I don't even want to think about that. I'm ninety percent sure he's going to kill me and quite possibly disown me for this."

"You really think Stoick will do that?"

"Pretty sure."

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know I mean he's come a long way. He's not quite as closed minded as he used to be. If he was able to accept the dragons I think he could learn to accept this."

"Probably would take a while. Let's not forget I'd probably be called _argr*_."

Astrid nodded. "There's that too. Now come on. We should return before one of the muttonheads destroys something."

Hiccup chuckled. "Alright."

He stood up dusting himself off. He looked over at Astrid and smiled. He mounted Toothless as he gazed at his friend.

"Hey, Astrid."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the advice. It helped put things into perspective for me." The emerald eyed man thanked the blonde.

She chuckled. "No problem."

* * *

Stoick gazed at his son and the Frost siblings. Although they may be different those siblings threw in their part of the work no questions asked. Jack was also very good with the children. He usually kept the children occupied when all the adults were busy. It was quite the sight really, especially given that the children adore the lad.

"Hey, Dad." Hiccup greeted his father.

"Hiccup how are the siblings fitting in?" Stoick asked his son.

The auburn haired man nodded. "Yeah, they're getting along great. They practically fit right in as if they live here."

Stoick chuckled. "Good! Good! They're good kids."

"Yeah, they are." The heir of Berk agreed as he gazed at the two siblings fondly.

Emma was chasing down a Terrible Terror giggling as she tried to catch it. Jack was chuckling as he pet a Deadly Nadder that had approached him curiously. Jack laughed as the dragon sniffed his hair. The Deadly Nadder was swatted away by Snowburst, who let out an indignant huff as he glared at the Nadder. Jack chuckled stroking his dragon's icy scales to placate the Wholly Howl. Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sharpshot flying straight to him.

"Sharpshop?" The emerald eyed man questioned as the Terrible Terror landed on Hiccup's outstretched arm.

He noticed a letter tied to Sharpshot's claw. He untied it and opened the letter as the Terrible Terror departed to go find a place to rest. He quickly scanned the letter over before turning to his father.

"What is it son?" Stoick asked looking at his son who held out the letter.

"It's from the North Pole." Hiccup stated as Stoick took the letter.

The large man carefullyread the contents of the letter. He took in each letter forming every word across the parchment. He looked up to the two Frost siblings who were playing absolutely oblivious. Stoick gazed at the small white haired boy. He had a feeling that boy knew the very circumstances of why everythingwas happening. The lad was probably trying to keep himself busy so his mind would not wander to that particular subject. The chief of Berk just hoped that North and the other warriors fighting with the chief of the North Pole would find victory in battle.

"Jack!" Hiccup called to the pale boy.

Jack deserved to know what the contents of the letter held. This was about his family adopted or not. That and the North Pole was the small male's home. He deserved to know what was going on after all. Jack looked up and approached the chief and his son.

"Hiccup? What is it? Is something wrong?" Jack asked with concern as he stopped in front of the emerald eyed man.

"Uh, well that depends on how you look at it." Hiccup said shifting nervously.

Jack tiltered his head with confusion written clearly across his face. He noticed the letter in Stoick's hands and looked between the two men.

"What is...that?" The icy blue eyed boy asked hesitantly.

"It's a letter. It's from North." Hiccup informed the smaller boy.

Jack's eyes widened in slight surprise. Stoick held out the letter and Jack took it with nervousness. He wasn't sure what he was about to read and his anxiety was building as he hoped it was not bad news.

"They believe they have picked up the enemy's trail. They're going to be heading east to scout out the land and try to discover Pitch's whereabouts." Hiccup explained as Jack's eyes took in every word written on the parchment.

The white haired boy looked up at the auburn haired man with a smile. "They're all okay and alive!"

Hiccup smiled as Jack beamed up at him. "That's great Jack."

Jack nodded as he turned around after returning the letter. He raced towards Emma to tell his litte sister the wonderful news. Hiccup watched as he went with a soft expression crossing his face. He was so relieved it was good news.

 **Notes:**

Mani in Norse mythology is essentially the moon. He rides on his chariot while being chased by a wolf.

Hel in Norse Mythology is a being who presides over a realm of the same name, where she receives a portion of the dead. Basically she's the goddess of the dead. So she's the nurse version of Hades. I shortened Helheim to Hel since Helheim is basically the underworld or hell.

Odin in norse mythology was the king of the Æsir. He is a god of war and death, as well as a sky god and the god of wisdom and poetry. Along with being a god, he is the All-Father of all the Nordic Gods. He is also heavily associated with magic.

Thor was one of the most important and famous gods in Norse mythology. He was the son of Odin and Fyorgyn, the earth goddess. Thor was considered the storm-weather god of sky and thunder and also a fertility god. His wife was Sif, a goddess also linked to fertility.

Argr is an Old Norse term of insult, denoting effeminacy or other unmanly behavior. Argr (also ragr) is "unmanly"; the term has cognates in other Germanic languages such as arag, arag, and so on. In viking heritage it was of major insult and degradation of one's honor to be referred to as this.


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Reveal What's Hidden

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys liked last chapter! I definitely enjoyed writing it since I was definitely thinking of Astrid's point of view on things. Because of who she is I believe that she would want Hiccup to be happy regardless of who it's with. Other than that sorry I posted a day later than usual. Thank you all for being so patient with me and the progress of the story! Also, I regret nothing in this chapter!

 **Summary:** Hiccup has a dream. Hiccup, Jack, and Emma have breakfast together. Astrid and Jack have an understanding and grow close to each other. Astrid has a talk with Hiccup. Hiccup reveals his feelings to Jack.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 10: A Time to Reveal What's Hidden**

Hiccup gazed up at Jack as the smaller male sat before him with his upper body bare and exposed. The auburn haired male took in every inch of icy pale skin exposed to him. Jack was breathtakingly beautiful in an almost ethereal way. He ran his hands over the smooth pale skin. Jack hummed in bliss as he gazed at Hiccup with lidded eyes. Jack tugged at the emerald eyed man's shirt. Hiccup quickly stripped it off and was surprised when he felt a cold hand pull him down by his neck. Their lips crashed in a heated kiss. Hiccup savored the taste of Jack's lips and dived in for more running his tongue along the pale boy's bottom lip. Jack opened his mouth and Hiccup immediately tangled his tongue with the smaller boy's. Jack tasted so good and Hiccup wanted more. He apparently wasn't the only one as Jack wiggled out of his pants taking his undergarments with them. Hiccup gazed down at the white haired boy and his emerald eyes darkened in lust. Jack quickly yanked Hiccup's pants off. The auburn haired male kicked them off and pushed Jack onto the bed.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered seductively into a pale ear.

Jack's cheeks turned a cherry red. Hiccup ground his hips against Jack. Jack moaned and started to kiss up Hiccup's tanned neck. Hiccup let out a soft sigh and gasping as Jack started sucking hickies into the larger man's neck. The smaller male wrapped his legs around Hiccup's waist and ground his rear against the emerald eyed man's erection. Oh, sweet _Freyja*_! Hiccup wanted to have his wicked way with Jack right now!

"Hiccup… won't you take me?" Jack asked with eyes clouded with lust.

Hiccup sucked his fingers and slipped a finger inside the small male who let out a soft whine. Oh, how Hiccup couldn't wait to be inside him. He gasped when Jack wrapped a hand around his hardened flesh. The small boy stroked him as Hiccup added another finger.

"Hiccup I lo-"

* * *

Hiccup jolted awake from a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He panted as he ran a hand through sweat soaked locks. What the _Hel*_?! Did he really just have a wet dream of Jack?! Oh, _Odin*_! This was bad! He looked down at the tent in his pant caused from the erection he had developed from the dream.

"Oh, the gods must hate me." He said with a sigh.

He had to take care of this before he left his room. Thank the gods Toothless wasn't currently in the room. He groaned as he slowly slipped his hand into his pants and grabbed his member. He started to stroke himself in slow long strokes. He closed his eyes and an image of Jack with his lips wrapped around Hiccup's length came forward. He let out a pleased groan as he tightened his grip slightly. He knew it was wrong to picture the pale teen like this, but he couldn't help this. Jack plagued his every waking thought. He imagined that his hand was Jack's mouth a he stroked himself. His breath came out in fast rapid puffs of air. He swiped a bead of precum from his tip. He didn't last much longer. A few more strokes and he had released with a muffled moan. He sighed as he quickly cleaned himself up and changed into clean clothes. Gods how was he going to look at Jack after what he just did? He sighed in slight frustration. How did he get himself into these situations?! He left his room and went to the kitchen where he found both of the Frost siblings eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" Jack greeted with a smile. "I fixed you a plate since you were still asleep."

Emma giggled. "Good morning, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled as he sat down. "Good morning. Where's dad?"

"Left a bit before you came down." Jack informed him as he poured Hiccup some milk and handed the emerald eyed mab the cup.

"Thank you."

Jack nodded as the three of them ate in comfortable silence. There was something strangely comfortable in a homey way. Domestic almost if he thought about it. The way Jack made them all breakfast every morning before seeing Stoick and later Hiccup off for the day. It reminded the auburn haired man of a housewife. He flushed at the thought. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the thought of waking up every morning with Jack having breakfast ready and seeing him off and coming home with Jack waiting for him. But he knew the white haired boy was way too free spirited for that. Jack stood as the three of them had finished eating. Emma started the dishes as soon as Jack placed them in the sink.

"Any plans for you today?" Jack asked the taller man.

Hiccup smiled. "Uh…" He started awkwardly as the images from his dream came to mind causing him to blush and shake his head. "No, just the usual."

Jack nodded with a smile. "Alright. I'll meet up with you later. I promised the kids to tell them a story."

The auburn haired man chuckled. "Of course. See you later Jack. See you Emma."

"Bye, Hiccup!" The Frost siblings waved him off together as he left the house.

Toothless warbled at his rider and nudged him when the man left the house. Hiccup chuckled and pet the dragon's black scales.

"I know bud. I'll talk to him… At some point."

Toothless gave his rider a knowing look.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" He chuckled as he walked through the village. "Come on, bud. Let's go for a quick fly around the island. The Night Fury let out an excited purring sound as the emerald eyed man mounted his dragon and took to the skies.

* * *

"Hey, Astrid!"

The blonde turned to see Jack and smiled at him. He may be the one that Hiccup chose, but she wasn't going to hold it against him. One can't help what their heart feels for another after all. So she didn't blame Jack.

"Hey, Jack. You're alone?" The blonde asked looking to see if there were any children trailing behind.

"Not right now. Emma is off playing with them. I'm glad she was able to make some friends here." He said with a smile.

The look in his eyes looked as if he blamed himself for something.

"Did she not have friends back home?" Astrid asked fearing she knew the answer.

"Only a few. Unfortunately when you're related to the one that nearly destroyed the village in a single winter the villagers fear you, too. They were afraid that of their children upset Emma in any way I'd bring a great storm or hurt their family… So coming here where we're accepted is a nice change." The white haired boy explained sadly.

Astrid placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "For what it's worth I hope we can get to know each other better and become closer friends."

Jack looked up at the blonde shocked before beaming at the girl. "I'd really like that. That would mean a lot to me. Thank you Astrid!"

Astrid returned the smile. "No, thank you Jack. I'm glad you came to Berk even if it wasn't on the best of terms."

"But I didn't do anything." Jack told the blonde perplexed.

"But you did. Ever since you came Hiccup has been happier and has actually been taking some time to rest. I'm not sure if you noticed, but he tends to overwork himself. Besides the kids love your stories. You're pretty good with kids." Astrid said with a fond smile. "I'm glad Hiccup found you."

Jack's cheeks turned a soft rosy pink color. "I think I'm the lucky one. Not too many people have openly accepted me as readily as Berk has. I feel like I'm actually part of the village instead of an outsider for once. I'm glad that Hiccup found me as well. I'm really happy I got to come to Berk and make friends. I… I can't remember the last time I made a friend."

Astrid nodded in understanding. "Well, you're stuck with us now! Stubbornness and all!"

Jack laughed when Astrid gave a light punch to his shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So what are you doing out and about anyways?" Astrid asked curiously.

The icy eyed boy hummed. "Well, I was hoping to go to the Grand Hall to help them out with setting things up for dinner later."

Astrid nodded. "Well, don't let me hold you up then."

Jack nodded with a smile. "See you later Astrid."

The blonde nodded as she waved as the pale teen left to the Grand Hall. She smiled with fondness. She understood what Hiccup saw in the pale boy. He was kind and always looking to make himself useful by helping others. He carried a lot of sorrow and pain with him, but always made sure everyone around him was joyful and had a smile upon their face. She didn't think that Jack had a single bad bone in his body. She's seen it in the way he plays with the children and helps everyone around the village. She smiled to herself. If Hiccup chose anyone to be with the blonde was happy it was with someone that not only made him happy, but was very kind. She headed towards the Dragon Academy intent on tracking down the rider of a Night Fury.

* * *

Hiccup sat in the arena as he washed Toothless' scales. The Night Fury purred contently as his scales were scrubbed clean. The rider chuckled as he placed to rag in the bucket of soapy water and wrung it out before scrubbing his dragon's scales some more. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps approach him from behind.

"You still haven't told him, have you Haddock?"

The auburn haired man sighed. "No, but I will!"

Astrid gave him a pointed look. "Tonight Haddock."

Fine, fine. I'll do it tonight." The emerald eyed man said with a soft sigh as he finished scrubbing Toothless. "I'm just nervous about how he'll react."

"Don't expect the worst. He holds you in pretty high regard." The blonde informed him.

Hiccup's cheeks turned a soft pink color. "He does?"

Astrid chuckled. "Is it really so surprising? You two are very close. Hiccup he told me you are the first friend he's had in a very long time. You're important to him."

The auburn haired man smiled. "Gods what did I ever do to deserve him in my life?"

Astrid laughed. "What haven't you done? Hiccup you've sacrificed so much. I think it's time you got to be happy, don't you?"

Hiccup smiled as he stood up and faced the blonde. "You're right. Thank you, Astrid."

"You can thank me when you and Jack are together." The blonde said with a smirk.

Hiccup nodded. "Well, I'm off then!"

With that Hiccup quickly fled the arena with Toothless hot on his heels. He was going to find Jack.

* * *

Jack hummed as he scratched at Snowburst's icy white scales. Snowstorm started nudging against him seeking attention. Jack chuckle when Snowburst grumbled. The other three Bewilderbeasts were laying around him. He smiled contently as he let out a soft sigh. He thought of Astrid's earlier words and smiled to himself. It had been a long time since anyone has ever made him feel wanted. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to this feeling. It was a foreign feeling, but it was very nice. It reminded him of before his parents died.

"Jack!"

Jack beamed as he turned around. "Hey, Hiccup!"

The pale teen was taken off guard when tanned arms embraced him pulling him into an armor covered chest. Hiccup sighed as he inhaled Jack's scent of frost with a hint of mint. Jack smiled as he returned the embrace. It was unusual for Hiccup to initiate the contact, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Jack... I have something very important to tell you. But not here. Come on, walk with me." The emerald eyed man said pulling away from the smaller boy.

Jack nodded with a smile as he picked up his staff. "Snowburst you're in charge until I get back."

The Wholly Howl grumbled indignantly causing the two males to chuckle. Hiccup led the white haired boy out of the village. He led Jack into the forest as they continued down the hill further. He led Jack all the way down to the clearing he met Toothless in for the first time. Jack looked around and hummed as he set his staff down. He looked at Hiccup, who turned to face him.

"So what's this all about?" The pale teen asked with a tilt of his head.

The auburn haired male shifted in nervousness. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He had to do this. He had to tell Jack.

"Look Jack what I'm about to tell you is huge and I hope you don't view me any differently. I hope you'll still be my friend after all of this." Hiccup said to the other.

Jack blinked. "Is this about the snacks you hide from everyone?"

"What? No! How did you even know about those?"

Jack chuckled as he gazed at the auburn haired man. Hiccup smiled fondly at the icy eyed boy.

"Look Jack I really like you and I know you're probably not interested. I wouldn't blame you if you turned around and left. _Hel*_ I wouldn't blame you if-"

Hiccup was cut off as he was yanked down into a kiss. Jack pulled away briefly.

"You talk too much." Jack said before pulling Hiccup down for another kiss.

Hiccup stood shocked at first. He could barely believe Jack was kissing him. Jack was about to pull away believing be made a wrong move when Hiccup pressed his lips back against the pale teen's. The kiss slowly turned heated as their lips slip against each other in a quick and needy fashion. Hiccup pushed Jack against a nearby tree as the white haired boy slid a hand into Hiccup's auburn locks. Hiccup slid his hands down Jack's sides resting them on the smaller boy's hips. Oh, _Freyja*_! Jack tasted better than he ever imagine. He swiped his tongue along Jack's lower lip and nipped it gently silently asking if this was okay. Jack let out a soft gasp as he opened his mouth and allowed the tanned man to slip his tongue in. Jack slid his tongue against Hiccup's letting out a soft moan as he wrapped an arm around the larger male's neck bringing him closer as their tongues slid against each couldn't keep his hands to himself as he slipped a hand up Jack's top. Jack moaned into the heated kiss as Hiccup explored the soft pale icy flesh hidden from him. Jack placed a hand against the larger man's belt with a whimper as his cheeks flushed red. Oh, gods! The things Jack did to him. The sounds the white haired boy made was heavenly music to the auburn haired man's ears. Hiccup was getting excited just knowing that Jack was flushed and needy all because of him. Jack let out soft mewls as Hiccup's hands explored every inch of skin he could reach. The pale teen rocked his hips against the emerald eyed man's. Hiccup groaned as he started to grind back. Jack whimpered as he slid his hands down. He was touch starved. Hiccup wasn't sure he was going to be able to stop. He started when he felt Jack fumbling to open his pants. He grabbed the pale teen's hands to still them as he detached himself from Jack with great effort and self control. Both of them gasped for breath panting from the heated encounter they just had. Hiccup rested his forehead against Jack's.

"We shouldn't. I really like you a lot Jack. It would make me unbelievably happy if you would go out with me." Hiccup said smiling down at the flushed teen with a soft and loving expression.

Jack beamed up at Hiccup as his cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "Took you long enough to ask Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup chuckled. "So this doesn't freak you out?"

"No, I'm really happy because I really like you in that sort of way, too."

"How did I get so lucky?" Hiccup asked with a grin.

Jack's blush darkened to a deep red. "You sap! Just shut up and kiss me!"

Hiccup chuckled as he leaned down and did just that. He was happy in that exact moment in time. He knew Jack and him were going to have a lot of struggles ahead, but he'd gladly face them as long as Jack is by his side.

 **Notes:**

Freyja is the most renowned of the Norse goddesses, who was the sister and female counterpart of Freyr and was in charge of love, fertility, battle, and death. Her father was Njörd, the sea god. Pigs were sacred to her, and she rode a boar with golden bristles.

Hel in Norse Mythology is a being who presides over a realm of the same name, where she receives a portion of the dead. Basically she's the goddess of the dead. So she's the nurse version of Hades. I shortened Helheim to Hel since Helheim is basically the underworld or hell.

Odin in norse mythology was the king of the Æsir. He is a god of war and death, as well as a sky god and the god of wisdom and poetry. Along with being a god, he is the All-Father of all the Nordic Gods. He is also heavily associated with magic.


	11. Chapter 11: When Things Progress

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked last chapter. If any of you have any questions about the story or anything pertaining to it feel free to PM me! Also, sorry for the delayed update! Also, I may be late updating again since I have an anime con I'll be attending this coming weekend for the full term of it. Oh, and at the end of this chapter is a bit of a slight sex scene just warning you guys for those who don't want to read it.

 **Summary:** Hiccup and Astrid have a brief exchange of words. Jack and Hiccup spend some time together. Pitch steals something as his schemes threaten to unravel the secrets of Jack's past. Hiccup and Fishlegs have a coversation while Hiccup works. Jack cannot sleep and Hiccup does his best to be a good boyfriend.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 11: When Things Progress**

Hiccup sighed as he watched Jack, who was currently helping the kids build dragon figures from the snow the white haired boy had conjured up. He shook his head in amusement as he leaned against Toothless. Snowburst hovered close to his rider while Snowstorm was jumping from pile to pile of snow. The children were climbing on Icecrusher's back before sliding down again. Snowpiercer and Frostbite were chasing each other around the town square. Hiccup chuckled watching the scene unfold before him.

"Enjoying yourself, Haddock?"

Hiccup jumped startled. He looked over to see Astrid smirking at him. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Astrid." He greeted the blonde.

"I see you're enjoying yourself. So did you finally confess then?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup answered.

"Really?! That's great! Are you guys together now?" Astrid with a smirk when she saw the emerald eyed man blush.

"Yeah, gods Astrid I'm still trying to figure out how I'll tell my dad and the others. Right now it's probably better to just keep it quiet." The auburn haired man explained.

Astrid nodded in understanding. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. But Hiccup I'm sure the others won't see you any differently."

"I hope you're right." He said with a soft sigh.

He blinked when a body pressed up against him and he smiled recognizing the chill of Jack's pale skin. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and inhaled the pale teen's scent of frost and mint. Astrid smiled at the two boys.

"Alright, you two love birds get out of here! I'm sure you want some alone time." The blonde said with a wink.

Jack pulled away with a bright red blush color his cheeks. Hiccup laughed awkwardly as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He took Jack's hand and ran towards their dragons. The two riders mounted their dragons and took to the air.

* * *

Jack giggled as Hiccup buried his face in the younger boy's snowy locks. They had gone to the cove where their dragons were off running about as they played. Hiccup leaned with his back resting against a tree in the shade with the pale teen sitting between the larger man's legs and his back resting against Hiccup's chest. Jack giggled when the tanned man's hands skimmed up the pale teen's sides and placed a kiss against the icy blue eyed boy's slender neck. Hiccup smiled against his boyfriend's neck when he heard his musical laughter. Gods he loved the sound of his laugh. Jack hummed as he fiddled with the braids behind Hiccup's ear. Hiccup chuckled at the younger boy's childish display.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked with a chuckled.

"Playing with your braids." The pale teenager said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around the auburn haired man's neck.

Hiccup smiled as his hands came to rest at Jack's hips. He leaned down and captured Jack's cool lips in a soft and slow kiss. Their lips slid against each other in slow and languid motions as their eyes slid shut. This was one of the few times they got to be alone. As of the past week they've been sneaking around in Gobber's shop when he was away, behind the closed doors of Hiccup's room, and the lands they ran off to when they took Toothless and Snowburst flying. Jack pulled back panting as Hiccup started to kiss down the smaller boy's pale neck. Jack gasped when Hiccup moved the fabric of the blue eyed boy's shirt aside and started to suck where Jack's neck met his shoulder. Pale fingers tangled in auburn locks of hair as gasps and soft moans left pale lips as a mark was being left in his skin.

"H-Hiccup…" Jack let out a soft whimper as sparks of pleasure shot up his spine. "N-No marks."

Hiccup shivered at the sounds leaving the small male's pale lips. By _Odin*_ did Jack know what he did to him? Gods if it wasn't for the fact he wanted to take this slow he would have stripped Jack down and ravished him by now. He removed his mouth from Jack's neck to see a nice red mark that he had left on stark pale skin. Hiccup ran his fingers over the mark causing Jack to whine.

"Hiccup…" Jack whined as he fixed his shirt to try to hide the hickey. "I'm gonna have to wear my cloak to keep this hidden."

Hiccup chuckled in amusement. "That means I get to leave more then."

Jack swatted him. "You beast! No more marks!"

Hiccup laughed in amusement as he kissed Jack's cheek. "Alright, alright."

Jack huffed as Hiccup placed the pale teen's cloak on to Jack and fastened it shut with the clasp. Hiccup smiled as he cupped his boyfriend's cheek and gazed into those beautiful icy blue irises of his.

"Come on." Hiccup said, pulling Jack to his feet as they got up. "We still have things to do today."

"What kind of things?" Jack asked with a mischievous smile causing Hiccup to roll his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking that we all could do some drills today before I have to go to the forge."

The white haired boy hummed. "Sounds like fun. I'm in!"

* * *

The dark haired man watched from the shadow as the guardians roamed the forest. They would not keep him from what he wanted. He sighed as he watched through a small crystal ball a pale teen with another man. He would get his memories back and help him remember what was stolen from him. He left his lair and tread through the forest of his island.

"Pitch!"

He ducked as a dagger flew over his head. He turned to see just who he was looking for.

"Ah, Toothiana. Good to see you decided to come. I see you're alone." Pitch said as he walked in a circle around the woman, who was armed and ready.

"What do you want?!" She growled as she kept a close eye on the dark man.

"You have something a want. Something that doesn't belong to you." Pitch said with an even voice.

It was the calm before the storm.

"I have nothing of yours!" She said lunging for Pitch.

He barely dodged her daggers as he spun back around and disarmed her. The darkness and the nightmares he created creeping closer.

"No, but you have Jack's memories. His memories of before his little...accident. I want them." The haired man said with a sharp edge to his voice.

Toothiana's eyes widened in shock. "I'll never give those to you!"

"Perhaps not willingly. But you see Toothiana while you all have been too distracted by me you left the place you hid them unguarded." Pitch said with a smirk. "Oh, is that fear I detect?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" The petite woman said yanking her arm out of the man's grasp and quickly stepping away from him.

"Of me? No. But you are afraid of the possibility that Jack may hate you when he discovers the reason behind his amnesia was the one person he thought would never betray him. You wiped his memories without a second thought so he would forget everything before he woke up on that lake when he nearly died by drowning."

"Why do you care?!"

Pitch smirked. "Oh, you'll find Jack and I have a history. But then that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Toothiana!"

The sound of Aster's voice sounded close by from the forest.

"Until next time Toothiana. Oh, and do give Jack my best the next time you write him a letter." Pitch said with a laugh as he disappeared into the darkness.

Toothiana shook her head trying to hold herself together. Her eyes widened in realization at Pitch's earlier words. He found the place she had hidden all of Jack's missing memories. If that was the case then they really had to keep jack out of his reach then.

"Ana!" North bellowed as he quickly ran to his wife's side followed by Sandy and Aster.

"He found them North." She said shakily.

"What?" Aster asked confused.

"Jack's memories. Pitch has them!" She cried feeling like she had failed her adopted son.

"If that is case then this will be trouble if he finds Jack." North said solemnly.

Aster frowned as the group looked into the distance praying to _Mani*_ that Pitch would not find the hidden guardian.

* * *

Hiccup wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued to pound the silver band with the hammer. He sat in front of the fire shirtless since the heat combined with how rigorously he's been working had caused the tanned male to nearly overheat. He sighed when his ears picked up the sound of footsteps heading towards him.

"Hey, Hiccup. Sorry to bother you."

"Don't worry about it Fishlegs. I would appreciate some company right about now anyways." Hiccup assured his friend.

Fishlegs smiled as he sat next to his friend and watched as he made a silver band.

"Is that…?"

"A wedding band? Yeah. Silent Sven asked me asked me to make two of them for him and his finance." The auburn haired man explained as he carefully shaped the bands.

Fishlegs nodded in understanding. "How are you and Jack doing?"

"We're good. He's with his dragons." Hiccup said with a light chuckle since when he left Jack was quite literally buried under five dragons.

"That's...good? But I was asking about your guy's relationship." The blonde clarified causing Hiccup to sputter nearly dropping the band and hammer in surprise.

He looked at Fishlegs with wide emerald eyes. The blonde smiled in amusement at his friend's shocked expression.

"H-How did you know?!" Hiccup asked in mortification.

"Well, I had a hunch. You two confirmed it with how much you disappear for hours on end with him." Fishlegs explained in amusement. "But I'm glad."

Hiccup's face twisted into one of utter confusion. "You...are...?"

"Yes, Hiccup. I'm glad you found someone you could love completely. It was clear to see that you and Astrid were not going to last long."

"You're not freaked out...or disgusted that I'm with another guy?"

Fishlegs shook his head. "Of course not. You're my friend. Just because you're with another guy doesn't make you any less of a warrior. Besides...I think Jack is good for you. You've been much more happier since he came to Berk with us."

The auburn haired man let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thanks, but the rest of the village will not see it like that. Hell, I'll be lucky if dad doesn't kill me first."

"I don't know Hiccup. I mean it might take everyone else to warm up to the idea, but if anyone can change the way others think about it you can." Fishlegs said, sincerely.

"You think so? Really?" Hiccup asked in slight surprise.

"Of course I do! Hiccup you change things with the dragons forever and ended the war. If anyone can change the way Berk views same sex relationships it's you! It just might take a while."

Hiccup smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Fishlegs. I needed that."

The blonde smiled sheepishly. Hiccup returned the smile as he returned to his work and the two friends fell into companionable silence.

* * *

Jack couldn't sleep. He tried everything he could to fall asleep, but it would not come. He had a very bad feeling. He wasn't sure why. It was a very chilling and soul crushing feeling. He could never recall ever feeling like this. He got out of his bed as quietly as possible trying to not wake up his younger sister. He quietly shut the door behind him and padded his way down the hall. He stopped in front of the emerald eyed man's bedroom door, where some light filtered from under the door. He knocked softly against the wooden door.

"Come on in." He heard the voice behind the door.

Jack entered the room quietly shutting the door behind him. He saw Toothless sleeping soundly. The auburn haired boy looked up from where he sat at his desk. His armor was already stripped off and he sat in his pajamas.

"Jack?" Hiccup questioned as he stood up and met started to walk toward Jack.

The pale teen launched himself at his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Hiccup's midsection. The snowy haired boy buried his face in Hiccup's chest. Hiccup surprised at first started before smiling ad he wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend.

"Can't sleep?" The tanned man asked his young boyfriend.

Jack shook his head with a soft exasperated sigh. Hiccup tightened his hold slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it." The emerald eyed man asked placing a kiss against snowy white locks of hair.

Jack pulled away slightly and pursed his pale lips. He, himself was unsure how to word it. It was strange. Was this supposed to be some sort of sign? He hoped not. If it was he dreaded what would follow it. He didn't even want to think of itt or entertain any possibility of something on a earth shattering level of terrible happening.

"It's hard to explain, but I have this really really bad feeling. I don't know why, but it was enough to wake me in a dead sleep." The small boy explained with a frown. "I can't help feeling like something bad is going to happen."

Hiccup gently cupped his boyfriend's pale face in his tanned hands. "It's alright Jack. I will not let anything happen to you or Emma. You're both safe here. You know that, right?"

Jack smiled. "I know. I just can't help, but worry about what this means."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The auburn haired man asked gently as he gazed into icy blue irises.

Jack gave the taller man a coy smile. "Make me forget."

Hiccup looked down at his blue eyed boyfriend in shock. He knew Jack needed this, but he was unsure if he'd be able to stop once they got started. He may have very good self restraint, but Hiccup was a man in love with the pale teen in his arms. Gods only knows what he's dreamed of doing to the smaller boy. Hiccup took in a shuddering breath before slowly letting it out.

"Are you sure Jack? I might not be able to stop once we start." Hiccup warned the other.

Jack smiled up at Hiccup and nodded. "Hiccup I trust you."

That was all the assurance the auburn haired man needed as he leaned down and claimed Jack's pale lips with his own. He slid his hands down to the small boy's hips, where he tugged Jack closer to him. Jack ran his hands up Hiccup's broad muscled chest and wrapped his arms around the emerald eyed man's neck as he returned the kiss enthusiastically. Hiccup pulled Jack with him to the bed where the two sat and ran their hands over each other. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Their lips slid against each other and Jack felt Hiccup's tongue swipe across his bottom lip in a silent question. Jack opened his mouth and let out a soft moan when Hiccup's tongue slipped in and tangled with his. Hiccup shuddered hearing Jack's soft moan. Jack pushed his tongue back against Hiccup's. Hiccup smiled as he ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's sides. Jack tangled pale fingers in Hiccup's auburn locks of hair. Hiccup slipped his hands up the blue eyed boy's shirt and ran his hands over every inch of cool pale skin he could reach. Jack gasped at the feeling of Hiccup's warm hands against his chilled skin. Jack wanting to feel more lifted his shirt and flung it to the floor somewhere. Hiccup pulled away and started to kiss down the snowy haired boy's pale neck and ran his hands up Jack's exposed torso. Jack gasped arching in Hiccup's touch when his right nipple was being pinched and tugged.

"H-Hiccup!" He whimpered causing the auburn haired male to chuckle.

"Someone is sensitive." Hiccup said as he trailed his tongue up the teen's pale neck.

The white haired boy shuddered as sparks of pleasure shot through his body. Hiccup smirked. He knew very well why Jack was sensitive. Being isolated and having little to no contact with others made the smaller male touch starved and sensitive to a lot of the things that Hiccup did to him. The emerald eyed man definitely did enjoy watching his boyfriend come undone from the simplest and slightest touch. Hiccup trailed his lips down the blue eyed boy's chest and swiped his tongue over Jack's left nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

"Ahhh!" Jack cried out in pleasure as Hiccup tugged at the nipple with his teeth as he started to pinch the other one.

Jack shook as nerve zapping pleasure heated his core making him excited. Hiccup's pants tightened from the sound Jack emitted. Oh, _Freyja*_! Hiccup pushed Jack down onto the bed pinning the smaller boy beneath him. Jack panted as he gazed up at his boyfriend and Hiccup returned the gaze. The look in Hiccup's eyes made Jack's face flush a pretty shade of red. Hiccup gazed at the smaller male with such desire. He was looking down at the pale teen like a predator gazes at its prey. Hiccup started to grind his hips against Jack's as he kissed up to his neck and sucked different patches of skin as he went. He left a trail of marks up the teen's torso and neck ending below his ear. Jack cried out in ecstasy thrusting his hips up and grinding back against Hiccup. The white haired boy lifted Hiccup's shirt and helped him take it off and flung it somewhere in the room.

"Oh, gods Jack! You have no idea how much I want to take you right now." The auburn haired man said with a husky tone of voice causing Jack to whimper with desire.

Hiccup chuckled as he began to grind down against Jack again. Jack covered his face out of embarrassment. Hiccup chuckled at the adorable display.

"Don't hide from me Jack. You're beautiful. I'm going to do my best to make you feel good." Hiccup said as he spread Jack's legs and held down pale hips as he rocked his hips against the pale teen's.

Jack bit into the pillow to try to muffle his moans as Hiccup grinded against Jack's wakening arousal. The blue eyed boy shuddered as Hiccup lifted Jack's legs and ground against the pale teen's rear. He tried to grind back only to have his hips pinned down by Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Jack cried out and Hiccup started to thrust his hips against Jack's bottom.

Jack whimpered biting into the pillow again trying to keep quiet so as to not wake anyone. Hiccup smiled. Jack was just too adorable for his own good. He went down further on Jack becoming a slight bit rougher as it became difficult for the pale teen to keep his noises down. Jack whimpered as he felt his release approaching.

"H-Hic-cup! I'm c-close!" He whimpered out as he moaned arching his back.

Hiccup smiled and gazed at Jack lovingly as he moved his hands down to Jack's rear and squeezed. "Come for me Jack..."

Jack arched his back again when Hiccup ground against his hardening member still covered by his pants and boxers, and picked up his pace.

Jack's eyes pricked with tears as he got closer. He whimpered shaking as ecstasy was wracking through his body. He bit into the pillow one last time as his back arched off of the bed and he came. Hiccup pulled back as he pulled Jack's dirtied pants and underwear off of the small boy. He gazed down at his boyfriend. He cleaned up Jack and tucked him into bed. Jack smiled as he looked up at Hiccup still blissed out from his orgasm. Hiccup slipped under the covers and wrapped an arm around Jack pulling him against his tanned chest. Jack snuggled up and buried his face into his boyfriend's muscled chest. Hiccup kissed the pale teen's forehead as Jack drifted off.

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just go to sleep." Hiccup assured him.

"But-"

Hiccup silenced him by placing a finger against Jack's cool lips. "Sleep."

Jack smiled pressing further against Hiccup as he drifted off to sleep. Hiccup gazed down at the small body in his arms. His eyes softened as he pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's white hair.

"Sleep well Jack."

 **Notes:**

Odin in norse mythology was the king of the Æsir. He is a god of war and death, as well as a sky god and the god of wisdom and poetry. Along with being a god, he is the All-Father of all the Nordic Gods. He is also heavily associated with magic.

Mani in Norse mythology is essentially the moon. He rides on his chariot while being chased by a wolf.

Freyja is the most renowned of the Norse goddesses, who was the sister and female counterpart of Freyr and was in charge of love, fertility, battle, and death. Her father was Njörd, the sea god. Pigs were sacred to her, and she rode a boar with golden bristles.


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning of Trouble

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! A lot has happened and my depression has been pretty bad since I recently lost my job. So I've been job hunting and looking into going to a trade school. Plus, I just got kicked out of the house by my parents so I'm moving in with some friends. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This chapter is where I start entering HTTYD2 plotline in. Also, this chapter mostly focuses around Hiccup since I'm trying to ease into the HTTYD2 plotline. Sorry if it's a bit scattered I did write part of this while I was a bit tipsy. Enjoy!~

 **Summary:** The dragon riders have a dragon race. Hiccup and Toothless try their new maneuver as they spend time with Jack and Snowburst. Hiccup tries to reason with his father over not waging war against an arising enemy. Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack meet the trappers. Stoick explains who they're facing up against.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. There might be an OC or two thrown in for plot purposes. But I do not own anything from How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. The only thing that is my idea is the twist put on this story and part if not most of the plot. (There will be things from both movie plotline those are not mine. I'm not claiming those. That would be wrong.)

 **Chapter 12: The Beginning of Trouble**

Stoick sat up on the platform in the dragon academy. The crowd was cheering as the riders did their best to best each other. Well… As Astrid tried to best the twins since Snotlout and Fishlegs kept tossing the sheep they got to Ruffnut.

"Come on Snotlout! You're making this too easy for them!" Astrid called to the brunette.

"What my love wants she gets!"

"Didn't she try to bury you last week?!"

"Only for a few hours!" Snotlout shot back.

Astrid and Stormfly flew around one of the building structures. Fishlegs nearly caught the next sheep only to have Snotlout intercept.

"That's not fair Snotlout!" Fishlegs called out.

Snotlout smirked as he tossed the sheep to Ruffnut. "There you go beautiful."

Ruffnut looked unimpressed. "Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here."

"Nope! Still hates you!" Tuffnut said laughing.

The twins flew and tossed the sheep into their goal again.

"The twins take the lead with four points followed by Astrid with two points. Then Snotlout and Fishlegs with none, and Hiccup...is nowhere to be found." Stoick said with slight exasperation at the end.

Gobber shrugged. "Well, he's your son, Stoick."

* * *

Jack giggled as he watch Hiccup and Toothless from atop Snowburst. The Wholly Howl rolle his eyes at the duo that was currently showing off.

"Ready to try our new stunt again bud?" Hiccup asked causing the Night Fury to grumble. "Toothless. Come on, it will be fine! You'll see."

The auburn haired man then adjusted the lever on Toothless' saddle before sliding off of the dragon and free falling in the sky next to his dragon. Snowburst grumbled indignantly rolling his eyes at the pair showing off. Jack chuckled patting his dragon to pacify him. He watched as Hiccup opened his arms and was gliding through the air next to Toothless, who shot out blasts of plasma every now and then when the viking began to lose altitude.

"This is awesome!"

The snowy haired teen chuckled at his boyfriend. Jack looked forward when he saw Hiccup and the Night Fury headed straight for a ricky structure.

"Hiccup!"

"Toothless!" Hiccup called ad the Night Fury did his best to try to reach his rider. He blasted the structure with a plasma blast and made it in time to save his rider. Jack and Snowburst hurried and landed on the island that Hiccup and Toothless crash landed on. When he landed he saw the auburn haired man righting himself. Jack shook his head with a sigh as his boyfriend removed his helmet.

"Looks like we found another one." Hiccup said gazing at the expanse before him as Jack walked up and stood before him. Hiccup turned his head when a stone hit him in the back of the head.

"What? Are you pouting? What do you want an apology big baby boo?" Hiccup said as he walked over to the grumbling Night Fury.

Jack laughed as Snowburst huffed out a laugh.

"Well, try this on for size!" Hiccup said as he dropped his helmet and hugged the dragon. "Come on! Do you feel all my remorse?!"

Jack laughed as Toothless stood on his hind legs and started walking over to the edge of the cliff.

"Come on, you wouldn't hurt a one legged-Ah!" Hiccup exclaimed as he clung onto Toothless when he was dangling over the cliff. "Okay, okay! You win!"

Toothless warbled out a laugh as he fell back on his back and playfully pushed Hiccup off of him.

"He's down! And it's ugly! Vikings and dragons enemies again!" Hiccup said as he and Toothless were playfully poking at each other with fists and paws.

Jack smiled enjoying the sight of Hiccup letting this side of himself out since he didn't show this side often. Toothless dropped his head on Hiccup before he started licking him.

"Ah! Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup said with slight exasperation as he escaped.

Jack laughed and Snowburst snickered along with his rider.

"Okay. Down to business." Hiccup said pulling his map and unfolding it as he laid it on the ground before him. He stuck a new patch of parchment onto the map and sketched the land before them. "What should we call it?"

Toothless warbled as he lifted his arm.

"Itchy armpit it is."

Jack chuckled as he leaned against his boyfriend after he sat down. He looked over when he saw Astrid land on Stormfly. Toothless and Snowburst bounded forward to play with the Deadly Nadder.

"Hey, guys!"

Jack waved with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Astrid."Hiccup greeted as the blonde dropped down next to the auburn haired man.

"So this is where you lovebirds have been?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"This was out of hands this time." Jack defended.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiccup. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Hiccup stood with a shake of his head. "I wake up this morning and all is good in the world. I see my dad and says 'Son we need to talk.'"

Jack giggled at Hiccup's impression of Stoick.

"Not now dad. I have a whole day of goofing off to do." Astrid said impersonating what Hiccup sounds like.

"What was that? What is this character? When have I ever done that?" Hiccup asked with humor gesturing to Astrid.

"You just did." The blonde said causing her and Jack to laugh.

"Would you just listen for a moment? This is very important." He said before going back to his impression of Stoick. "Now son you're all grown up and no one could ask for a better successor. So that is why I've decided to-"

"To make you chief!" The blonde exclaimed with excitement. "Well, what did you say? You accepted right?!"

"I didn't stick around. He turned around and I grabbed Jack so we took off on Toothless and Snowburst after that." The auburn haired man explained. "I'm not sure I'm fit to be chief. You and tge others have always know who you are. I'm still figuring that out."

Hiccup was startled when pale arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"You'll make a great chief." The pale teen said.

"But what about you two? Jack aren't you North's successor?" Astrid inquired.

"Don't remind me. I'm not cut out for that. Him and everyone else is all hard work and deadlines while I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not meant to lead the Santoff Claussen tribe." The white haired boy said with a sigh.

The other two blinked in mild surprise.

"Really?" Hiccup asked with interest causing Jack to wave it off.

He looked into the distance and frowned. "What's that?"

Hiccup followed his line of sight seeing something that looked a bit off in the distance. "I don't know. Let's get a closer look to find out."

Jack nodded in agreement as all three dragonriders took to the sky on their dragons.

* * *

Stoick was a bit exasperated that his son still was missing. He shook his head as he sorted through the forge. That's when he saw Hiccup land on the back of Toothless.

He laughed. "There he is! The pride of Berk."

"Who finally decided to show up for work." Gobber said.

"Sorry, got held up." Hiccup apologized and walked around Gobber's stopping in front of his father. "Dad can I have a word?"

"Is there something you've been itching to tell me?" Stoick asked placing his hands on his son's shoulders before moving on.

"Uh, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes." Hiccup replied.

"Oh! Good man!" Stoick said setting some leather and padded fabric in Hiccup's arms. "Now lesson one of being chief is that a chief's duty is to his people. Forty-one!"

"That's great dad, but can we talk in private for a-"

"Forty!" Stoick called.

"That's me! That's me!"

"Dad could we-"

"I've been here all day! I want one of those seats with lots of spikes and a big storage compartment!"

"Of course! Coming right up sir!" Stoick said moving further away from the window.

"Dad this is a little more important than building saddles." Hiccup tried again a bit exasperated.

"Ah, ah! Lesson two: no task is too small when it comes to serving your people." Stoick said patting Grump's snout as he walked around him.

"Dad-"

"Grump you let the forge die yet again!" Gobber said exasperated at the dragon to blew fire that was more like molten lava causing some of the tools and furniture to light on fire.

Hiccup winced as Gobber pulled a rope causing water to fall from a bucket over the water.

"That's it, Grump! You're going up for adoption!" Gobber stated.

Stoick set some tools in front of his son. "Go on have at it."

"Dad I really need to tell you about this new land we found." The auburn haired man stated.

"Another one?" Gobber questioned.

"Any new dragons?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"I don't know. We didn't stick around to find out. These people weren't particularly friendly." The emerald eyed man explained.

"Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?" Gobber asked sarcastically as he turned a wheel to one of the machines.

"Not like that. This was different. Not the usual run for the hills hoo hive I've come to enjoy." Hiccup helping his father set up to start a saddle. "These guys were ."

"You should have seen their fort. All destroyed and stuck in the ice!" Astrid explained. "It was weird."

Stoick, Fishlegs, and Gobber looked at Jack. The white haired young man put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't look at me. It wasn't me this time." He stated.

"I've never seen anything like it, and worst of all they thought we were the one that did it." Hiccup said waving his hand slightly as if to emphasize his point.

Gobber spun a wheel containing some tools and his different functioning hands. "You know you three are really going to get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days." He said as he started brushing his mustache. Not everyone appreciates this way of life."

Stoick adjusted some of the fabric for the saddle before moving on to a different area. "Gobber's right. Best we keep to our own. Besides you'll have more important uses for your time."

With that said he pulled a lever starting up one of the machines.

"At least you will when we make the big announcement!" Stoick said excitedly.

Hiccup pulled the lever to shut off the machine. "They are building a dragon army. Or at least the guy they work for is. Some Dargo Bloodyfist or something." Hiccup said which caught the attention of the surrounding vikings.

Stoick looked at Gobber a bit alarmed before he returned his gaze back to his son.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!" Tuffnut explained popping up behind Gobber.

"Or mine!" Ruffnut added.

Tuffnut groaned. "You're such a moron."

"A beautiful moron." Fishlegs said dreamily.

Stoick placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Bludvist. Drago Bludvist?" Stoick asked grimly.

"Uh, yeah. You know him?" Hiccup asked.

Jack frowned. He had a feeling that there was nothing good that would come of this.

Stoick hurried into their network of tunnels followed by the others.

"Round up the dragons! Lower the gates! Lower the storm gates!" Stoick ordered which it they started to be lowered afterwards.

"Wait dad."

"No dragon nor viking is to set foot off this island until I give the word!" Stoick bellowed.

"Wait because some guy you once knew is stirring up trouble on a faraway land?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

Stoick turned around at those words. "Because Drago Bludvist is a Madman without conscience or mercy! If he's gone and built a dragon army… God's help us all."

As the vikings scrambled to get things in order Stoick continued calling out orders. "Get them into their pens!"

Hiccup stepped in front of his father. "Let's ride out there, follow the trappers to Drago, and talk some sense into him."

"No we fortify the island." Stoick said firmly in a tone that stated there was no arguing.

"But it's our duty to protect the peace!" The auburn haired man reasoned.

"Peace is over Hiccup. I need to prepare you for war." Stoick said with a grim expression.

Jack's eyes widened hearing those words.

"War? Dad if Drago is coming for our dragons we can't just wait around until he gets here." Hiccup said disagreeing with the older man. "We need to find him and change his mind."

Stoick shook his head. "Some minds won't be changed Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own!" Stoick stated with such firmness showing that his decision was not going to be swayed.

Jack and Hiccup exchanged quick glance. Hiccup sighed seeing the worrying in his boyfriend's icy blue eyes. Hiccup's eyes turned to Toothless and Snowburst.

"Hiccup don't." Astrid said shaking her head.

"I have to." The emerald eyed man said determined.

"I'm coming with you!" Jack said firmly and turned to Astrid. "Watch out for Emma for me."

With that said the two mounted their dragons and quickly flew from the tunnel.

"Hiccup! Jack!" Stoick called the two.

They quickly flew out before the gate closed. It was a close call but Astrid managed to follow closely behind. As soon as all three were in the air Jack turned to Astrid with a small smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked the blonde.

"Making sure you two don't do anything stupid or reckless! Especially you! We promised to keep you safe!" Astrid explained with a fierce determined fire burning in her eyes.

Jack smiled at the viking girl's words. The white haired boy turned his worried eyes to his boyfriend who was on the back of Toothless and sighed softly.

* * *

"Look there!" Astrid called to the two males when they spotted a boat.

Jack took out a spyglass* and took a look to make sure. He put it away afterwards.

"That's them alright." He told the other two as they started to descend down to the ship.

The three easily evaded the nets launches at them. As soon as they landed Astrid drew her axe and Jack eyed the vikings on the boat warily.

"And here I thought we were going to have to turn up empty handed." Eret said with his sword pointed at them.

Eret was the same man they encountered earlier in the day. He had black hair in a braid and brown eyes with some stubble across his chin where a beard was starting to grow.

"No, it's your lucky day. We give up." Hiccup said raising his hands in defense and the three spinoff their dragons. "So that's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, a Wholly Howl," he picked up a net as he spoke and threw it over Astrid before pushing her forward. "and three of the finest dragon riders West of Luck Tuck. That ought to make the boss happy, right?"

He walked past the other Vikings with Astrid and Jack as Astrid tried to get the net off of herself.

"Excuse up." He said pushing an axe aside so they could pass.

"What are you doing?" Astrid whispered in question.

"Shh." Hiccup hushed her as he led the other two into one of the pits that cage dragons. "Toothless stay."

"Stay up there Snowburst." Jack told the Wholly Howl since the two dragons followed their riders to the pit.

"The dragons don't really care much for cramped spaces so we're just gonna let them hang out with you. They won't be any trouble." Hiccup explained.

The vikings above deck held their weapons pointed at the two dragons who jumped startled after sniffing around the pit and growling at the ones pointing weapons at them.

"Unless you do that." Hiccup warned poking his head out from below the pit. "Wooden boat. Big ocean. How is your swimming?"

"Not good." One of the men stated truthfully lowering his axe.

Eret sighed in annoyance. Hiccup then ignited his sword with fire before extinguishing it and poking his head back out.

"Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners." He said handing his sword over

"How is this a plan?" Astrid whispered in exasperation.

Jack's hold on his staff tightened nervous that Hiccup would ask him to hand it over. He couldn't be without his staff.

"Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end ignites the blade and Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other end sets off and sprays Hideous Zippleback gas." Hiccup explained as one of the men examined the hilt that the blade was invaded in accidentally setting off the gas into his face and on the surrounding men trying to off pushing buttons.

"All it takes is a spark and…" As Hiccup was explaining there was a small explosion above deck. "Oh, yeah. There you go." Hiccup said as the others were coughing. "Once they see you as one of your own even the toughest dragon can be trained."

"Give me that!" Eret said throwing the hilt of the sword causing Stormfly to chase after it. "What game are you playing?"

"No game." Hiccup said as Stormfly set the blade encased in the hilt by Hiccup. "We just want to meet Drago."

Eret then picked up the hilt again trying to throw it overboard once again. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons." The auburn haired man said with determination causing the men to laugh.

"He can be really persuasive." Astrid said poking her head up with a smile.

Jack smiled and also poked his head up from the pit they were in. "Not to mention stubborn and thick headed."

Hiccup pet Toothless. "Once you've earned his loyalty there is nothing a dragon won't do for you."

Jack grinned as he pet and scratched at Snowburst's scales, who had trotted over to hid rider excitedly.

"You won't be changing any minds around here." Eret as if he didn't believe Hiccup.

"I can change yours." The emerald eyed man said confidently. "Right here. Right now."

He then pulled the lever that adjusted Toothless' prosthetic tailfin.

"May I?" He asked out from the pit only to be scooped up. "Whoa!"

Toothless growled climbing the mast and tilting his head confused.

"Put me down! What are you doing?! Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled at his could as he was held by Hookfang. Nets then started being launched at Snotlout as well as Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who began dodging them as they rode their dragons.

"Oh, my." Ruffnut said as she watched Eret with rapt interest as she was hit with a net.

Hiccup managed to get out of Hookfang's grasp and let out his wings so he could glide back to the boat.

"Hold your fire!" Jack yelled pushing Eret from the net launcher.

"What the _Hel*_ are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked when he landed.

"Rescuing you." Gobber answered as he landed with Grump.

"I don't need rescuing." The auburn haired man stated.

"Hiccup." Stoick said sternly getting off of Skullcrusher and walking forward.

"Didn't you just pick the wrong ship? I am Eret, son of Er-" He was cut off by Stoick pushing him aside.

When he got up he was whacked on the head by Gobber and sat on by Grump.

"Get this thing off of me." He wheezed.

"Anyone else?" Gobber asked. "I didn't think so."

"You saddle up." Stoick said pointing at Hiccup. "We're going home."

"No." Hiccup said defiantly.

"Of all the irresponsible!"

Jack winced hearing Stoick raise his voice at Hiccup.

"I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that responsible?!" Hiccup demanded.

"Because war is what he wants son!" Stoick exclaimed and sighed afterwards. "Years ago there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the scourge of dragons we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly. He said that his name was Drago Bludvist and that he was a man of the people devoted to free mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe if we chose to bow down and follow him."

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins laughed. They found the notion of what the man had said amusing.

"Good one." Tuffnut said.

"Aye. We laughed, too. Until he wrapped himself from his cloak and left stating 'let's see how well you do without me.' The ceiling burst into flames and from it armored dragons descended burning the whole place to the ground! I was the only one to escape." Stoick explained sadly. "Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with."

"Maybe." Hiccup said heading over to Toothless.

"Hiccup!"

"This is what I'm good at." Hiccup stated as he mounted Toothless. "If I could change your mind then maybe I could change his."

With that said he took to the skies so he could go find Drago himself. Jack quick on his feet as usual jumped overboard the ship only to be caught on Snowburst's back and quickly chased after Hiccup and Toothless.

"Jack!" Stoick called worried.

May the gods help them if those boys find that madman. Nothing good could come of it.

 **Notes:**

• A spyglass is just a small telescope. Another name for it is a monocular.

• Hel in Norse mythology is a being who presides over a realm of the same name, where she receives a portion of the dead. To dumb it down she's the goddess of the Dead. So she's the Norse version of Hades. I also shortened Helheim to Hel since Helheim is basically the underworld or hell.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey, everyone I apologize for being so inactive I've been working a lot of overtime and two of my housemates into a car accident so I've had a lot going on. Because of that I haven't even been able to touch the next chapter but I'm gonna try to get it up before Christmas.

Also, something has been brought to my attention by someone who I'm guessing either doesn't have a FanFiction account or decided to hide behind the anonymous. It was about the cover I chose and the title. First off I chose the title because it ties into the plot and it just seemed to really fit with what I'm planning to do with this story. So I did not steal the title I thought of it on my own. Things like this does tend to happen. There are authors out there that have the same titled stories, but the plot is different. I didn't realize there was another Hijack story with the same title by an author Englishrose on Ao3 (whatever that is). As for the cover I found it by searching for an image on google. I'm not going to claim it as my own and will always respectfully give credit to the artist. I didn't know who the artist was so was unable to actually ask them so I do apologize if that seemed rude or offensive. I had no intention of doing that. If I knew how to contact this artist I would like to ask him if it's okay to use his artwork for my story and if he declines then I will respectfully change the cover for my story. Also, as far as them being well known on tumblr I'd like to point out that I do not have a tumblr account and therefore have never heard of these people. Glad we can clear all that up and thank you for being respectful and asking me instead of jumping to any conclusions. I appreciated that because I do not wish to disrespect or offend anyone.

Thank you for all of your support and continual patience with me guys!

See you all next chapter!

~TheScene01 aka Roseanne


End file.
